A Hopeless Dreamer
by TophNakamaru
Summary: A new family moves into the Darlings house, after Jane decides to sell it. Which means a new friend Peter can have adventures with. Actually three new friends. Peter/Oc Review Please!
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Prologue

The night Peter left Jane at her window, was one of the last times he came to the real world. Soon, Jane and her brother even grew up, Jane never forgetting her adventure with Peter Pan, but her brother seemed to grow out of Peter Pan stories. Soon, Jane got the house full of memories. Full of stories, whispered between the walls, of the one boy who had always came to take a special girl from the house, but always brought her back, never to return until the next generation came around.

But, unlike Wendy, who enjoyed the house very much and inspired her to tell more stories of the flying boy, it made Jane sad, remembering the time when she wished he would take her back to Neverland, but never came back. So, Jane put it up for sale. The very morning she put up the sign, she had tons of calls coming in, asking her about the house. But most didn't have children or their children were already grown, so Jane had to let them down.

Finally, one day, a call came. A call that would bring in two young girls to the house. The father had to move to England for his promotion and a more money opportunity, so buying a house that would fit his family made him very happy. Jane was also excited, thinking if Peter Pan ever did come back, then he would find children to play with in his adventures and games.

Wendy was not very happy with her daughter's choice, but was a bit excited when she was told that it was going to be sold to a family with children, that would fill the house with joy and pleasure once more. She always wanted to tell those children stories of the hero that visited the house many times. Wendy was now a very old women, her husband dead for 2 years now, after having a heart attack. Her children were all grown, and even her two brother's children were grown, except for the 16 year old son her brother Michael had. But, even though she was a very old and wise women, she still had a heart of a young kid, and that would never go away. She knew that and so did everyone else that was close to her.

Both Jane and Wendy counted the days of the new children that would soon fill the walls of this very old house. Jane, who was now a young women, was married, but had no kids. They had hoped of having children one day, but not now. But Jane knew that she wouldn't be able to stay in the house for much longer, the memory just made her too sad. And she knew that one day, if she stayed in the memory filled house, that she would one day see Peter again. And that would just be too sad for her.

Finally the day came where the family would be moving in. Jane was in the kitchen, taping on the counter, trying to pass the time by. Jane knew her mother was going to be here any minute, she wanted to meet the kids that would be moving into the house she grew up in and the house where her children had grown up in. When Jane saw the moving van pull up in the drive way, and then followed by another car, she knew the family was here. She quickly got up from her spot in the kitchen and walked swiftly to the door, greeting them. The first one she shook hands with was the father. To Jane, he seemed so full of energy, like a young boy. He was in a black suit, his hair a deep red, reminding Jane of a certain boy she knew and bright green eyes. He wore a sweet smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jane. My kids are very excited to be living in such a nice and beautiful house," he smiled, staring around the house.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Preil," Jane smiled back.

"Please just call me Ron, and this is my wife, Jessy." Ron pulled his wife into his arms, facing her towards Jane. Jane put her hand out to shake her hand as well.

"Hello Jess-" Jane was cut off.

"Please, call me Mrs. Preil," Jessy gave her a sly smile, not lifting her hand. Jane put her hand down.

Mrs. Preil had bright blond hair, long and curled at the bottom. She was wearing a white summer dress with bright red flowers on it. She eyes were ice cold blue, almost like clear cystal. When she gazed up at Jane, it made a chill go down Jane's spine. Jane noticed a little girl right next to her, not looking over 5 years old. She was clinging the the bottom of her mother's dress, looking around, amazed at the sight she saw. Jane just had to smile at the young girl.

She looked so innocent, bringing back memories of her brother when he was very young. She wore a summer dress like her mom's, only it was bright blue with white clouds, just like the sky. Her golden brown hair was pulled into two braids. When the little girl finally moved her eyes across the room and on to Jane, her green eyes danced. She smiled, but tried to hide it with putting her thumb in her mouth. Jane smiled at the young little youth.

Ron's gaze followed Jane's, noticing she was staring at her youngest daughter, he smiled.

"This is my youngest daughter, Devon," He smiled down at his daughter. Then Jane realized that he had two girls. And then she shifted her eyes again, on to the young girl.

"And this is my eldest daughter, Larisa," Ron smiled at his other daughter now. Larisa, who was just a second ago was staring up into the sky, turned to look at her father, realizing that someone said her name. Then her eyes met Jane's and she put on a shy smile.

"Uh...Hi, I'm Larisa Preil," Larisa muttered, still staring into Jane's eyes. The girl looked about 12 or 13, a little older then she was when she met Peter Pan. She wore a dark blue blouse and a long skirt, which didn't seem to match her at all. Larisa shifted from foot to foot, feeling uncomfortable, like she had never worn a skirt before.

She wore light blue eyes, but nothing like her mother's. Her eyes seemed so light and full of joy, just like a kids. They seemed curious about the world around them, searching for something that would be adventures to do or something that would get her hurt or in trouble. Just like a kids. But there was also something else. Something sad. Like her eyes were trying to stop acting like this. Like she was trying to grow up, but she just couldn't. Jane's eyes shifted from her eyes to her hair. It was also golden brown, just like her sister's, but it was worn curly, reaching down to her back. Her bangs were tied in the front with blue ribbon, giving her a different look then what her outfit was. Jane knew right then, that this girl was going to meet Peter. And she felt relived. It seem to Jane that this girl need to meet Peter Pan, a boy that was also filled with joy and was always up for a good adventure. Maybe he would take that sadness out of her eyes, Jane thought.

Then she noticed that they all were still standing in the door way, leaving poor Larisa still outside.

"Oh, I'm sorry, please come in and take a look around." Jane put her hands out, leading them away from the door and into the room. And just in time too, because Wendy came through that door just second later, having a big plate of fresh cookies in her hand. Devon let go of her mother's dress and quickly ran over to Wendy, memorized by the cookies, her eyes almost pleading for one. Wendy smiled a sweet and gentle smile at Devon, handing her a cookie. Devon quickly munched on it, very happy.

"Hello miss," Mr. Preil smiled at the old lady kindly, unlike his wife, who gave her a annoyed look, but tried to hide it as soon as she saw Jane look at her.

"Hello, I'm Wendy Darling." Wendy went back to her last name after her husband died, she had always liked her last name anyway, plus having his made her sad, remembering his every time someone said her last name, so she just switch back to her maiden name. "Jane's mother. You are the family who will be buying the house, correct?" She asked.

"Oh, Jane's mother. It's such a pleasure meeting you. And yes, we're the family. I'm Ron, my wife Jessy, and my two daughters, Larisa and Devon." Wendy took a quick sweep with her eyes down through the family. When Wendy saw his wife, she knew she wouldn't like her, she seemed too grown up. She looked over at the little girl, Devon. She was so cute, nibbling on her cookie. Then she met eyes with Larisa. She thought the same thing Jane had, after all, Jane was her daughter. Wendy smiled sweet at Larisa, which Larisa gave a shy smile back.

Then Wendy felt a tonging at the bottom of her skirt. She looked down to find the young Devon at her legs.

"Mwis Wendy, may I have an other cookwie?" She asked, with pleading eyes. Wendy almost laughed. The girl was just so cute.

"Of course, sweetie, but please call me Aunt Wendy," Wendy said, smiling at the girl. Devon smiled back, nodding. Wendy gave her another cookie.

"Oh, Miss Wendy, please. No more cookies, it'll spoil her dinner," Jessy warned.

"Oh, come on, Jessy dear, we just moved, let the girl eat as much cookies as she wants!" Ron defended, then looked at his older daughter.

"You want one Larisa?" He asked, smiling at her.

Larisa's eyes danced, like they had been waiting forever to get asked that questioned. Her mouth slipped into a smile and she nodded, heading over to Wendy, taking a cookie only when Wendy offered one. She didn't notice the glare her mother was giving her..

"Excuse me, Wendy, but would you mind babysitting Devon a couple days a week. I'm not home most of the time during the day, and neither is my wife, and Devon never really likes going to day cares," Mr. Preil asked, picking up his cookie eating daughter, and put her on to his back.

"I would love too, just tell me the days," Wendy smiled.

Larisa smiled, but no one saw, just like she wanted. Except for Wendy. Larisa, not knowing why, was very happy that this sweet old lady was going to be around the house with them. It actually took away the sadness that she felt about leaving America and coming to England.


	2. Chapter 1: Wendy

Peter Pan-A Hopeless Dreamer Chapter 1

Larisa tapped on her desk impatiently, watching the clock tick tock by. It's almost time, she thought. The teacher was still talking away, telling them about how to cut open a frog and look inside. When he started to show how it was done, most kids either let out a eww or they looked pretty interested, watching as he sliced open the frog. Larisa wasn't paying attention though, all she cared about that second was getting home as fast as she could.

"Psst, Larisa...Larisa!" Kate hissed, sitting right beside her. Larisa lifted her gaze off the clock, to look at her best friend, her only true friend, Kate.

"What?" Larisa whispered back, moving her chair slowly and softly towards her friend.

"Why are you always in such a rush once the bell rings?" Kate asked, wondering. Larisa thought for a moment before answering, her eyes glancing at the clock a few times between thoughts.

"My mother wants me to get home as soon as possible, so I can watch my little sister..." Larisa lied. Kate arched an eye brow.

"Really? Your mom is really strict, she needs to stop being lazy and take care of own kids for once!" Kate said. Larisa just shrugged. Kate was right, her mother really does need to take care of her own child. But Larisa really didn't care, her mother had always been like that, always wanting Larisa to grow up fast, so she could teach her younger sister the same thing. Suddenly, right when Larisa turned her attention to the clock again, the bell rang, making half the class jump, including the teacher.

"Okay, that's enough today class.." But that's all Larisa heard before jumping out of her seat, barely pushing her chair in, and sprang out the door. She opened her pre-ready locker and grabbed her backpack, slamming the locker door close, and running back into a sea of kids.

Like all the kids in Sea Cross Middle, they wore a black jacket, with a red tie around their necks. The girls wearing black skirts that barely reach the top of her knees and the boys wearing black jeans, reaching all the way down to their ankles. On both genders of jackets, on the top left, was the school symbol. A tiny fairy, having a bright light around her. Larisa swerved her way through a butch a little six graders and took a sharp turn, almost knocking into someone with a stack of papers.

Larisa, which had only lived in London for six months now, had mapped out the school, knowing the best ways in and out of the school. Larisa burst through the doors of the hallway, and took two steps at a time down the stairs. She rushed into the GYM and ran right through a bunch of people getting ready for a big tennis game that was going to happen later this day.

Larisa was so busy trying to get to the door, that she didn't notice someone coming through the door, with a bunch of flyer's. Colorful paper went everywhere, flying into Larisa's hair and all over her body. And the same went for the guy she crashed into. She realized it was the same person she had dodged in the hall way, just barely. She only had a second to look at who she hit before getting up and running for the door again.

"Sorry!" She yelled back, hopping the guy would hear her. She raced down the streets, barely looking when she crossed the street. Why does my house have to be so far away? She thought. Finally, she came to her house. When Larisa had reached the steps, she was breathing so hard that she was afraid she would die right here on the front steps. After taking a few second to breath again and taking in one last big breath, Larisa walked into the house, trying to seem like she didn't run here.

The real reason Larisa wanted to get home so quickly, was because she wanted to get home before her mom. If she got home before her mom, she might be able to hear the ending to one of Wendy's stories that she always told to Devon, about a flying boy and a pirate named Hook. And lost boys, and mermaids, and Indians. If she got here before her mom, then she could feel like she really was flying in the sky with this flying boy. Or was dancing with the Indians. Or even playing tricks on this old codfish pirate. If she got here before her mom, she could feel like a kid.

But, if her mom was already home, then she would have to slip past Wendy and her sister and slip up stairs and do homework. She would have to hope everything would stay quiet long enough so she could just faintly hear Wendy's stories. She would have to press her ears to the floor board and listen carefully, hoping to hear the ending or even the beginning of the story.

Larisa opened the door softly, but it still usual squeak when she opened it. Larisa walked in and shut the door behind her. She walked quickly and swiftly, yet quietly, to the living room, sticking her head around the corner. She saw her sister, curled up on the couch, her eyes wide. And then right next to her was Wendy, throwing her hands up and then throws them back down. Wendy was talking about the flying boy again, telling one of Larisa's favorites, about the boy surviving yet another near death experience with the Deadly Captain Hook.

"And then, Devon, Hook laughed, that curl, evil laugh. He thought he had finally defeated Peter Pan, he thought he had plunged into the sea where he met his doom." Devon's eyes got bigger then they were before, like she really thought Peter was dead and gone, even though she has heard this story about a million and two times.

"But, right when he had least expected it, Peter Pan was right up behind him, smirking. Hook was stunned, dumbfounded at how he would have survived the crash to the ocean. Hook was sure he had seen Peter hit the dark waters below. While Hook was stuttering, Peter took advantage and flew into the air and came crashing down on him! Hook swerved before knocking down on to the ground and lay unconscious!" Wendy smiled at Devon as she smiled, and jumping out of her spot on the couch. Larisa smiled her self. Wendy's stories have always made her feel full of energy, like she could do almost anything she set her mind too. Her eye's also shined like her sister's.

"That's amazing, Aunt Wendy! Do you really think Peter Pan would come here?" Devon asked, her eyes twinkling. Even though Devon had just moved here about 6 months ago, her speech has been much better, with the help of Wendy.

"Of course, sweetie. All you need is faith, trust, and pixie du-" Wendy was interrupted.

"Larisa! What on earth are you doing, hiding behind the wall like that?" Mrs. Preil asked, giving her eldest daughter a strange look. Larisa's once smile disappeared, and flipped into a sad frown. Her eyes almost turned as dull as ice, very close to her mother's eyes. She turned around to face her mother. Her words came out so unlike she wanted them too.

"Oh, m-mother, your home! I was, uh, just on my way to...to...uh..." Her voice faded, not knowing what to do. Now her mom would think she was fool for listening to such childish stories. Mrs. Preil arched an eye brow, waiting for an answer, but Larisa couldn't think. She could never think when her mother was around, watching her every move, like a lion watching it's prey. As Jessy waited, Wendy came to the rescue. Wendy placed both hands on Larisa's shoulders, and smiled up at her mother.

"She was just about to tell her sister that she needs a good bath, but that's okay Larisa, I was just about to get the water ready," Wendy smiled at her mother before smiling a much more gentle smile at Larisa. Mrs. Preil looked at Wendy for a moment, then at Larisa to see if this was the truth. Larisa just nodded fast, giving a nervous smile. Jessy rolled her eyes, then sighed.

"Okay, I thought for a second that you were listening to these ridiculous stories, Larisa. No offence Ms. Wendy, of course," she smiled bitterly, then left the room to the kitchen to grab a bit to eat. Larisa had let out a big breath that had stayed in her for what seemed like years. When Larisa looked back up at Wendy, she was smiling down on her, but she also had an expression that meant, were you spying on us? Larisa smiled back awkwardly.

"Did you like the story, Larisa?" Wendy asked sweetly.

"Oh, well, I only heard the ending..." Larisa muttered, trying not to look into her eyes.

"I see, would you like to hear the whole story then?" Wendy asked, staring at her, waiting for an expression. Larisa smiled, her eyes shined once again. Her body and heart told her to say yes, say yes as fast as she could. But then her smiled turned into a frown and her eyes filled with sadness. Her brain reminded her that her mother won't approve. Her mother barely tolerated her sister being told these stories, if she found out that her 12 year old daughter was listening to these stories, so would very much disapprove. Plus, her mind told her, your to old to believe in such fairy tales. Larisa shook her head.

"I homework to do, sorry." Larisa walked quickly to the stairs and up them. Her heart felt like it would break. She really did want to listen to just one story fully, not just the ending or the beginning, but the whole thing. And to be sitting down instead of watching from the wall, too. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice the sparkle of dust on the rail.

Wendy sat on the couch, slightly sad. She really wanted Larisa to believe in her stories and she had known that Larisa had always ran home to hear her stories of Peter and the Lost Boys. But what Wendy didn't understand was why the girls mother didn't want them to being hear stories. It was good for children to have an imagination. And Wendy noticed from the day she started watching Devon, that Mrs. Preil was especially hard on Larisa. She expected so much out of that girl, who was still so young.

Later that night, Larisa heard voices coming through the walls, almost as if they were whispering to her, telling her something that she should know. The voices became louder and louder, before she finally let a loud yell and everything was dead silent. Larisa's eyes opened quickly, taking in her environment around her. Larisa woke up in a cold sweat. She was breathing hard and blinked a few times before she knew she was safe in her bed. She stared around her room once, thinking that if she made her brain know that she was in her room, then maybe her fear would go away.

Larisa has been having the same dream every couple of days since she has moved to London. There was always a horrible voice, reaching out towards her, seeming to try and rip her apart with just it's words. For some strange reason, everytime she remembered the voice, she thought of a hook. A horrible hook reaching out towards her. And there was another voice. It seemed so confident and reassuring. She really didn't know how to describe this voice, just that it was a wonderful feeling. But, unlike the first voice that seemed to be always there, this one was only sometimes there. Tonight, the voice wasn't there, so Larisa hugged her knees, knowing no one would come in and check on her like she wished someone would have.

Finally, about a half in hour later, Larisa crawled out of her ball and settled back into bed, cuddling into her blanket. She stared at her ceiling for a couple of seconds before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep, that no one could have woken her up from.

If Larisa would have just stayed up a little longer, then she would have heard someone close her door and walk back down the hall and back into her own room. And if she would have strained her ears, then she would have heard them say something.

"Good night, sister..."


	3. Chapter 2: Fight

Larisa sat on the window seat, wrapped around a blanket, her hands holding a book. The window that was next to her had frost settling on it and a Saturday breeze blowing on it, giving only a fuzzy view out the window. Her room was cold, and Larisa knew that her bed was warmer, but she didn't move from the spot. She had always loved just staring out the window, even if she had a book in her hand. Larisa gazed outside, dusk was rolling in, but she could see the moon and one star. It twinkled so bright and it was so beautiful, Larisa just couldn't take her eyes off of it. That was, until, a knock came at her door.

Larisa turned her head just to see her sister, Devon, at the door.

"Sister, Aunt Wendy wants to know if you want to listen to the stories with us today," Devon asked, eagerly. Before Larisa could even think, she asked, "Is mother here?" Devon shook her head, her braids flying all over the place.

"She went to the store," Devon replied. Larisa smiled. She knew this was her chance, to finally hear a full story, but then another thought crossed her mind. Her mother. If she caught Larisa not just listening to them, but enjoying them as well, then she knew she would be in much more trouble then she ever dreamed. But, before that little voice in her head that said not to go spoke, Larisa was already fast walking down the stairs, dragging Devon right behind her.

Wendy sat on the couch, waiting for Devon to come down the stairs, hoping her sister would be with her. Wendy patted down her curly hair, which was now very short and grey. She looked around the living room, trying to remember the days where her brother's and her would play here, the boys would sword fight and Wendy would correct them on the tiniest things. She remember Nana trying to pick up things they would knock down over and over again. Their father telling them to settle down but their mother telling her father that boys will be boys. The furniture was didn't then it was when she was a kid, but it was the same that her kids grew up in, Jane had left the couch, the beds, everything.

Wendy came out of her thoughts when she heard foot steps come down the stairs, rather fast actually. She then saw Larisa and Devon enter then room, Devon giving her a happy-go-lucky smile, and Larisa giving her an awkward smile.

"Come, come, sit down." Wendy patted the two empty seats next to her on the couch. "So, which story would you like to hear today, Devon, Larisa?" Larisa just looked at Wendy, then at her sister. She didn't know what to say, since she hadn't heard a full story and even if she had, she wouldn't have able to pick anyway.

Soon, both Wendy and Larisa were staring down at Devon, waiting for an answer. At first Devon stared back, not sure why they were both staring at her now, but soon go why and started to think.

"How about the one where Peter Pan shaves half of Hook's mustache off?" Devon suggested, smiling happily. Wendy smiled back.

"Great choice Devon, would you like to hear that one Larisa?" Wendy asked, looking at Larisa now. Larisa shrugged, giving a shy smile.

"Sure, I would love to." And really, she did want to hear it.

And for the next hour, Wendy told the story of the flying boy and the codfish pirate. Devon watched in awe, occasionally getting up off the couch to jump in the air or start cheering. Larisa always laughed when her sister did this, but she also watched in awe, loving the story more and more. Finally, when the story was over, Devon let out a loud groan, not very happy that the story was over. Larisa almost did the same them, if it hadn't occurred to her that she shouldn't be acting like a kid, even in front of Wendy. Finally, Devon sat down next to her sister again, after getting up for the thousandth time.

"That one was one of my favorites," Devon smiled, looking at Larisa. Larisa smiled back, her eyes saying that she agreed.

"So, what do you think Larisa?" Wendy asked, eagerly awaiting her reply. Larisa's smile grew from big to huge. She couldn't keep the child inside her much longer.

"It was amazing! I've never heard such a well told story were you could actually almost feel the sea salt in your hair or see the bright light of a pixie dust around you!" Larisa exploded, her eyes almost as bright as the pixie dust it self. Wendy's smile increased as well, over joyed that finally she had reached the child inside of Larisa.

"Oh my, I almost forgot. I brought you both something for today," Wendy blurted, her hands reaching over for her giant purse that every grandmother seems to have. She first pulled out a doll, which looked just like the description Wendy told them of Peter Pan and gave it to Devon.

"That was once my little girls doll, but she said she was too old for it now," Wendy did a tsk tsk sound. "That girl always did think she was more grown up then anyone else." Devon stared at the doll before hugging it tight.

Then Wendy reached back into her purse. Larisa watched, curious about what she would bring out next. Finally, Wendy pulled out a snow globe and placed it into Larisa's hand. Larisa stared at it and realized that inside was an island.

"That's Neverland, I had it specially made. See," Wendy pointed at a little ship in the fake water. "That's Hook's ship, and there," she at a little hut on a cliff. "That's the Indians. And if you shake it, it looks just like pixie dust is falling down." Larisa quickly shook it and then layed it flat on her palm, watching as the sparkles of the dust fly everywhere. It's was beautiful in Larisa's eyes.

Larisa was so deep in thought, that the only thing she heard was the end of the sentence that Wendy asked.

"Huh? What was that?" Larisa asked, looking up to meet Wendy's eyes.

"I asked, do you like it?" Wendy questioned. Larisa nodded her head furiously, her eyes very bright and full of cheer.

"Oh, yes, very much!" Larisa gleamed. Wendy smiled down at the young child, knowing she could eventually get the girl to have get the sadness out of her eyes.

Suddenly, the front door opened and then closed shut fast. Larisa's heart skipped a beat, she felt like that she knew what was going to happen next. Larisa looked around, thinking of somewhere to hide and then she even thought about making a run for it up the stairs. But, before she could even choose between the two choices, her mother entered the room, her hands full of groceries.

What happened down in the livingroom seemed happen so fast, almost like a dream to Larisa. All she really remembered was her mother giving her a glare and then asking why she was down here. Wendy answered in her place, knowing that the poor girl had gone into total shock by now. Larisa remember Wendy telling her mom about the stories and then her mom getting more mad. She remember her mother telling Wendy that she has no right to teach girls at her age such childish stories. She remembered Wendy telling her mother that she was still a child, and a child has a right to have an imagination. She remembered her mother getting so mad that she finally shouted for Wendy to get out and not to come back. She remembered her sister crying. She remembered scooting closer to her sister, trying to make her stop crying. And the last thing she remembered before her mother sent her and her sister to their rooms, was Wendy leaving, having such a sad look on her face, that it almost made Larisa cry.

Larisa waited in her room, waiting for her mother to come in and yell. She cuddled into her blanket while she sat on the window seat, shivering, but it wasn't the cold that made the shiver go down Larisa's spine. She listened to her mother speak to her sister in the next room in a calm, some what gentle, as gentle as their mother could get, voice.

"But, mommy! I want Aunt Wendy to watch me during the days!" Devon cried, her voice cracking every few words.

"I know, sweetie, but I just don't want her to come back here," Mrs. Preil whispered, as if trying to get her to stop being so loud, like she was trying to make sure Larisa couldn't hear them. Larisa felt bad for her sister, but she knew that she was the lucky one out of the two kids tonight. Devon usually was the lucky one out of the two of them. Larisa knew that she was going to get way worse them Devon was.

Larisa looked up at her snow globe that sat on her dresser, looking as if it hadn't been used in years. She had placed it there when she entered the room. Larisa held back the tears that wanted to roll down her face, she knew she wouldn't be able to face her mom if she was crying. Finally, the talking in the room next to her stopped. She heard a door shut and braced her self for what was going to happen next.

When the door opened, Larisa felt her self taking in a big breath of air, knowing that the air was going to come back out for a while. Her mother shut the door behind her.

"Now, Larisa, I want to know _why_ you were even listening to the crazy lady?" Mrs. Preil asked, having a surprising and scary calm voice.

"She's not crazy..." Larisa muttered, wiggling more into her blanket.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that," Jessy asked, her tone raising.

"She's not crazy!" Larisa shouted, which seemed to shock both her mother and her self. And that's what set off the war.

"Of course she's crazy! I hear her tell Devon all these make believe stories about a flying boy and a ninja or some!" Her mother yelled back.

"It's a pirate! And their not make believe, either!" Larisa shouted again, still not believing what she was doing.

"Larisa, you're too old to believe in these stories! They are childish and you don't get anywhere in life you act like what your doing right now!" Larisa flinched, she couldn't believe what her mother just said. She didn't think that she would get anywhere in life. Larisa held back the tears again, trying her best not to be a wimp and cry in front of her mother. This is horrible, she thought, I'm afraid to cry in front of my own mom. She couldn't believe it. She finally burst, her emotions going everywhere.

"Well, maybe if you were a better mom, then I wouldn't like make believe stories! Maybe if you would have just let me be a kid while I was Devon's age! But no! You had to be a horrible mother and not let her own child be a kid!...Not even for a day.." Larisa stopped yelling and went back to whispering, because she knew if she screamed any longer, tears would flow out like a great river. But she had finally said that to her mother. After all these years, she has finally told her how she has felt. She half of a second, she felt like a giant lowed was taken off her but then she felt like it was just shoved down into her throat.

Larisa waited for her mom to say something. Jessy opened her mouth, but shut it back when she looked at Larisa's dresser. Larisa's eyes followed hers until they were resting on her snow globe. Larisa watched as her mother picked up her snow globe.

"What's this?" She asked, her voice still very loud and sharp.

"Mom! Put it back!" Larisa demanded, going back to yelling.

"Excuse you, I'm your mother! You don't demand _me_ to do anything!" Mrs. Preil snapped back. Before Larisa could even think, she bolted right towards her mother, trying to grab the snow globe out of her hand. Mrs. Preil was so surprised by this that her hands flew into the air by mistake and the snow globe went crashing to the floor, breaking the glass and the water spilling out.

"M-Mother...how could you?" Larisa asked, looking down at her broken gift from Wendy. Mrs. Preil seemed as shocked as Larisa did.

"I-I...You pushed me, which made me drop it!" Mrs. Preil defended. And then she quickly walked out, leaving her daughter on her knees now. When the door closed behind Mrs. Preil, the tears released, flowing down Larisa's face. Larisa looked at the broken glass, thinking her heart must be in the condition at the moment. She heard her father come through the door, just getting back from work, but she didn't care. All she cared about now was that she couldn't' stay another night in this house, she just couldn't. But what was she suppose to do? She didn't know. So, instead of just sitting on her knees and crying her self to sleep on the ground until the sun rose, Larisa quickly changed into her Pajamas, took her blanket and went to sleep on the window seat. She rubbed her sore eyes and then closed them, hoping for sweet dreams to cheer up her horrible night. And she just left the broken snow globe there, where it was.


	4. Chapter 3: Escape

Not only was there shouting at the Preil's house, but also at the Smith house. Kate Teleth, who lived with foster parents ever since her real parents died in a car crash, yelled back at her Foster father. She hated it here. She missed her old house. She missed her old parents. She missed her old bed. She missed her old room. She missed everything she left behind.

"Now, Kate, I know it's difficult to live with people that you hardly know and after a death of two loved ones you must be-" He was cut off.

"You have _no_ idea what _I'm_ going through! Have your parents died in a car crash?!" Kate more demanded then asked.

"Well, no, but-" He was cut off once again.

"I didn't think so! Now, can you please...just leave me...alone?" Kate relaxed, almost whispering now. Mr. Smith nodded and closed the door behind him. Kate sat on her bed, feeling that the tears would come out any minute, but Kate didn't let that happen. She was strong, she wasn't going to let the tears flow. She felt that they were a sign of weakness, and she didn't want to be weak, she wanted to be strong.

Then she heard Mr. and Mrs. Smith talking. Talking about her.

"I don't know if we can keep her, she just seems so, so..." Mrs. Smith's voice chocked.

"I know, but I don't want to give up on her, she's going through a lot right now, and it's also at the age, too," Mr. Smith defended her.

"I know! But she's just so cruel to you and I. I can't take it any longer, tomorrow, she's going back to the shelter, I'm sure she'll find a nice home there..." Mrs. Smith's voice faded as they both walked down the hall and finally into their room, where they went fast asleep.

"I knew it...They're just like all the others..." Kate whispered from her bed. "No...No, I will not go back! I refuse!" Suddenly, Kate jumped out of bed. She grabbed her backpack that she used for school and dumped out all the stupid school stuff and quickly packed it up with clothes, her music player, as much money as she had, her make-up and other girl stuff. She walked softly and swiftly into the kitchen to grab as much food that was portable and that would fit. She stuffed some granola bars into the bag and snapped it shut. She didn't know where she was going or how long she would last on all the stuff she was bringing, but she didn't think twice when she left that house.

Devon couldn't sleep, at least not after she heard her sister and mom fight. She knew that her sister was probably asleep by now, but she also knew she had been crying. During the fight, she heard something crash. She hoped to God that it wasn't what she thought it was. But Devon had a sinking feeling that she knew what it was. And she knew that her sister must have been very sad. Her mother had not seen her Peter Pan doll, which Devon held between her arms now. She even thought about getting up and putting the Peter Pan doll in her sister's sleeping arms, but she knew that that wouldn't make her happy, her gift from Wendy had been destroyed and nothing could make up for that. Except... Suddenly, Devon got a brilliant idea, which is normal for her since she's such a smart five year old. Maybe if sister meets Peter Pan she'll feel better! Devon thought, a smile creeping into her mouth. Devon quickly jumped up and paced around the room, trying to think how they would get to Neverland.

Devon thought back to all of the stories Aunt Wendy had told her. All you need to get to Neverland, Devon recalled, was Faith, which she had. Trust, which she also had. And Pixie dust, which she did not have.

"Hm..." Devon thought out loud. She then remembered all the times in the house that she had seen the dust sparkle. All the times it had been so tempting to just pick up and play with. Then it hit her. Tinkerbell and Peter have been to this house so many times, that Pixie dust must have landed in the dust that covered the house.

Kate walked in the shadows, not wanting anyone to see her. Kate felt alone, more alone then she felt then when she was at that house. She didn't know what she was doing, just following her instincts, which seemed to help Kate out of a lot of things. Kate thought of all her friends at school, they would probably worry about her. And her new American friend, Larisa. Larisa wouldn't survive without her there. Kate knew that she was having it rough at home, even if she didn't show it or tell her. She just knew. Then she thought, why doesn't she come along with me? Kate smiled. Kate headed back three blocks and turned right, into Larisa's street.

Devon had a bucket in her hand, pushing the dust into the bucket with a quick sweep with her hands. Devon collected only a little Pixie dust, but she was determined to get enough for her and her sister to get to Neverland. After all, they just need enough to get there, Tinkerbell would help them get back. Suddenly, Devon heard someone come down the stairs. She hid behind the couch, her eyes turning into little slits as the person turned the light on. Mr. Preil half stumbled, half walked into the kitchen, to get midnight snack. Devon sighed softly to her self, knowing that this was going to take awhile.

Kate finally stopped walking. She stopped right in front of the Preil's house. Kate had actually heard many rumors about this house. Like it was haunted by a ghost, a boy to be exact. He would keep the people that lived in the house safe, or at least that's what the rumor that spread around said. She heard another that the house was a transporter, that if you lived there, you would one day be transported to a magical world where you would never grow up. Where seven boys would greet you and welcome you into their home. And then another was that the house would give you dreams of these magical places, where pirates were a fearsome enemy of a young boy, who could fly. All Kate knew was that this house must have something to do with a boy, though she sometimes wished that she could go to this magical place.

Kate went around back, where Larisa's window was. She looked around, for something she could use to get up and get Larisa. All she saw was vines growing on the house, they almost all the way up to Larisa's window, a two feet gap. But Kate didn't think twice and started climbing. When she got to the top of the vines, they were starting to break. Kate bit her lip and pushed her back feet off the vine and tried to grab onto the window handle, but missed by centimeters. Kate fell back, heading closer and closer to the ground each second. At the last minute, Kate grabbed hold of a vine before she met her doom, but quickly had to grab on to another one before that one broke. Kate climbed up once again, knowing that she would have to kick harder to get to the window.

When she was finally at the top again, she took a big breath, grabbed hold of a vine, bended down, and pushed off the vine once more, also pulling her self forward with pushing off of her hands as well. Kate reached out to the window handle and got it this time. When she looked back down at the vines, they had already fallen to their doom. Good thing I got it this time, Kate thought. Kate looked back at the window, then noticing that Larisa was sleeping right by it. Kate started to knock on the window.

Larisa suddenly awoken when she heard a tap, tap, tapping sound by her window. Directly, Larisa's mind went searching at who would be knocking on her window at this time at night. Then it hit her, Peter Pan! He had finally come to get her. Larisa quickly got up from her spot that she was sleeping in and turned around to see...

"Kate?" Larisa whispered, confused. Kate mouthed the word open and then pointed to the window handle with her free hand. Larisa's happiness quickly vanished, though she was still curious to why her friend was at her window at this time of night. And at a night like this one. Then, a flash of what happened that night went before her eyes. She held her head, it hurting suddenly. But then she looked back at her friend and undid the lock, opening the window so she could crawl in.

Kate shivered, she was cold.

"What took you so long to finally understand that I meant open the window! I was freezing out there!" Kate complained, rubbing her hands together to try and get warm.

"Well, why didn't you bring a jacket then?" Larisa asked. Kate thought about a jacket before she left, but she didn't think she need one. She regretted that now. Kate was just in a plain white T-shirt with long skinny jeans. She had on her cross necklace that she always wore. And she wore her hiking bouts. Kate only shrugged to Larisa's question.

"What are you doing here?" Larisa asked, not in the best mood of what happened that night and that she was awoken early. Kate ignored Larisa's question, because she now had her eyes on the ground, where a broken snow globe lay.

"What happened here?" Kate asked, getting up and going over to it to exam it.

"Long story. Now, why are you here?" Larisa asked again, not please about repeating her self.

"Oh, well. My folks want to put me back in that shelter home but I don't want to go back, Larisa. I _won't_ go back..." Kate looked at the ground for a second, not wanting to met Larisa's eyes, she knew they would have sympathy in them.

"And I know you don't like living in your house! So, I thought you would run away with me? I don't like being by myself for a long time, I'd go crazy!" Kate persuaded. Larisa was a bit shocked, it seemed strange that the night Kate was here was the night she had a big fight with her mother.

"But...where would we go? I mean...do you even have a plan?" Larisa asked, not sure about leaving.

"Well, no, not exactly; but I'm sure we'd find a way," Kate seemed to almost be begging now. Larisa wasn't sure at all, she wanted to leave and she didn't want to. She wanted to leave because of her mother. But she wanted to stay because of her sister and father. But Kate just keeped giving Larisa the puppy eyes.

"Please, Larisa. I really would go crazy without having someone to talk to..." Kate was pleading now, almost near the point that she would have gotten on her knees. Larisa knew even if she didn't go, Kate was her only real friend she had at that big, preppy school.

"...I don't know, Kate. I don't want to leave my sister and father..." But then Larisa looked at her ground where her smashed snow globe stood in pieces. Her shoulders slumped down and she felt like she was going to cry, but she held it in. Maybe I should go, it's not like anyone is going to miss me, Larisa thought. But before she opened her mouth, she saw lights out her window, reflecting off the wall. Kate turned around and all the color from her face was drained.

"It's the police! I have to get out of here! Are you coming or not, because I need to know now!" Kate asked, getting up quickly and staring at Larisa, waiting for an answer. Larisa felt pressure on her, she still wasn't sure. She looked at her broken snow globe one last time before answering.

"I'll go," Larisa said.


	5. Chapter 4: The Feel of Flying

Larisa ran for her bag.

"We don't have time! They're probably here to ask if I came here, so we gotta get outta here quick!" Kate explained, almost in panic. Larisa nodded, though she knew that she would have to run away in pajamas.

"But how do we get out? We can't go out the front door...How did you get up here?" Larisa wondered, just now realizing it.

"We don't have time to answer questions, just give me those two blankets!" Kate urged her to hurry quickly. Larisa picked up the blankets and throw it to her. In just a few seconds Kate had made a long rope and dropped it out the window, succoring it on the tip of Larisa's bed.

"You want me to _trust_ _that_ to get me to the _ground_?! Are you crazy, we'd die!" Larisa snapped.

"We have no other choice, now come on already!" Kat was already climbing out the window. Larisa looked around her room, taking it in one last time, she knew she wasn't going to see it in a long time. As she was just about to go down the rope, she quickly grabbed her bag, slug it over her shoulder, and went down.

After Mr. Preil had went back up stairs, Devon spent almost a half an hour searching for dust to put in her bucket. When she heard light sirens and flashing lights outside her window, her bucket was almost half way full. Why are the police here? Devon thought. Suddenly, Devon knew she had to get back up stairs. Her parents would have to come down here to answer the door, and she would probably have no where to hide. So, before she heard someone knock on the front door, she ran up stairs, not caring how much noise she had made. She ran for her sister's room, knowing it was time to leave. But when she opened the door, she almost dropped the bucket carrying the pixie dust. Her sister was gone. All she saw was the window open and a blanket made rope going out of it. Devon knew, if she wanted to find her sister, then she would have to climb down the rope and go get her.

She quickly put the bucket down on the ground softly and ran into her room. She grabbed her Peter Pan doll and ran back. She tucked the doll under her arm and picked up the bucket with one hand. As she neared the window, she heard her parent's door open and foot steps go down the hall. Devon took a big breath and headed down the rope, clinging to it for dear life. She just prayed that it wouldn't break.

Kate and Larisa hopped over the fence, entering the neighbors yard. They both knew that the cops were already at the door. They knew that they couldn't go back now.

"What's that?" Kate whispered, pointing to Larisa's bag.

"I wanted to grab _something_, after all, I am in my pajamas!" Larisa whispered back, hugging the bag. They waited a few minutes and then head out of the lawn and out the gate and ran into the street, almost getting hit by a car. The driver stuck his head out the window and started to shake his fist.

"Watch where you're going! You crazy kids!" He shouted, and then stuck his head back in and drove away. Larisa swore she saw someone in the back, but shook it off.

They hid in an ally way, both breathing hard from almost being killed. Then, they saw a shadow come down the side walk, coming closer their way.

"Hey, Larisa, isn't that..." Kate asked, her voice fading.

"Yeah, I think so..." Larisa whispered, straining her eyes to see. Kate tip toed to the corner of the ally way, and quickly grabbed the person that was walking towards them.

Once Devon was down the rope, she heard her sister and another person whispering on the other side of the fence. She quickly raised a broken piece up from the fence and crawled through the small space. Once she was on the other side, she saw her sister and some other girl running across the road and a car coming towards them fast. Devon closed her eyes tight, dropping the bucket and hugging her her Peter Pan doll almost tight enough to chop off it's head. But when she heard a screech and then someone yell, "Watch where you're going! You crazy kids!" she opened her eyes. Her sister was out of sight, but she wasn't on the road, squashed to death. Once the car had passed, she grabbed her bucket again, knowing that some had gotten out when she dropped it, and head across the road, but looking both ways first.

Once she was safely across the road, she looked around, then heading in the direction where she thought her sister went. She walked on the side walk, looking all around her, hoping she could spot her Larisa, but she didn't see a thing. Then, while she was passing an ally way, out of no where, a shadow was right over her and then she was grabbed. Devon freaked, trying to bite her kidnapper.

Larisa watched as Kate pulled her sister into the ally way and then yelping when Devon bit her.

"Ow! Gosh, your sister sure knows how to bite!" Kate complained, rubbing her hands. Devon glared at Kate, not knowing who this girl was. But then Devon looked at Larisa and almost jumped on top of her.

"Sister!" Devon smiled, dropping the bucket to the ground again and hugging Larisa, still having the Peter doll in her hand. Larisa smiled down at her little sister.

"Hey, Devon. Where did you come from?" Larisa asked as her sister pulled out of hugging her.

"Well, I knew you would be sad that mother broke your gift from Aunt Wendy, so I thought the only way to make you happy again would be to take you to Neverland!" Devon beamed. Larisa's cheerful smile, turned into a sad frown.

"Devon..." Larisa's voice faded.

"So, I found this pixie dust after I thought about how many times Peter Pan had been at our house," Devon continued, picking up the bucket now, showing it to her sister.

"Devon, listen to me..." Larisa was once again cut off by Devon talking.

"And, now we can fly to Neverland! I have enough for you and I, and even your friend to come along too!" Devon smiled so big, that it almost crushed Larisa's heart.

"What's Neverland?" Kate asked, interested in the conversation now that she was in it.

"It's this wonderful place where-" Devon was cut off by Larisa.

"Devon, listen! Neverland isn't real! Neither is Peter Pan...Mom told me that..." Larisa couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. Not even two hours ago, she screaming at her mom that Peter Pan was real, now she was telling her five year old sister the same thing her mom had told her. She felt ashamed. But her heart was crushed when she looked up at her sister's face. A tear was rolling down her face and her eyes were pleading for comfort.

"Please, Larisa...Believe...Mother is just...Don't be like her..." Devon choked between tears. Larisa stared into the eyes of her five year old sister, but it seemed to be the eyes of a ten year old, still having the cheerfulness of a child but still be can very smart. Larisa didn't know what to believe anymore. She was just so confused that she felt like she might faint.

"Would you believe if I made you fly?" Devon asked, lifting up the bucket. Larisa sighed, but nodded her head. Devon smiled.

"Now, you have to believe!" Devon said before dumping the dust over all of them. But the wind started to blow, so most of the dust went on Devon, but Kate and Larisa still got some. Larisa had closed her eyes when Devon dumped the pixie dust on them so that it wouldn't get in her eyes, so when she opened them again, she almost lost her breath when she saw that she was being lifted from the ground, and so was her sister, and so was Kate. They were all flying!

"We're flying...We're flying!" Larisa shouted, her heart beating so fast that it might have exploded. Devon seemed a bit surprise her self, glad that her plan had worked.

"Whoo! This is...amazing!" Kate yelled, doing loops in the air. Larisa floated in mid air before taking off into the starry sky. She felt as if anything that had happened that night, before flying, had just been a horrible nightmare. She felt as if she had been flying her whole life. She felt so...alive! Larisa flew into the clouds, flying through them, feeling the softness of their touch. Larisa's worries quickly drained out of her,almost as if nothing that had ever happened in her whole life ever really existed. It felt like her own mother didn't give birth to her, the sky did. Larisa felt as if the sky had been with her the whole time, like the only that matter anymore. Her face flushed with the cold, winter air hitting her face like a whip. But Larisa didn't care, she was enjoying her self way too much to care about anything at the moment. Larisa would have stayed in the air forever, she would have flew until she was too tired to even keep her eyes open. Until the World ended. But Larisa was soon snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a calling from Kate.

"Hey! Larisa, get your butt down here!" Kate shouted at her. Larisa first stared at Kate, a look of confusion on her face, like staring at a new face. But, then Larisa regained her memory and floated back down to where Kate and Devon were hovering above the ground.

"Okay, where do we go from here?" Kate asked, looking at Larisa and Devon.

"We go to the second star, on the right. Then straight on 'till morning," Devon explained. Kate stared back at her confused, then turned to Larisa to see if that was really the thing they had to do. Larisa had her head up, staring at a flock of birds fly by with envy. Larisa knew that she wouldn't be able to fly forever, she would be lucky if they could even get to Neverland.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Larisa?" Kate asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Larisa was once again snapped out of her thoughts and stared blackly at Kate.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's how you get there!" Larisa said, realizing when Kate was asking.

"Well, which star? There are lots!" Kate exclaimed.

"I'll show you which." Devon took off to the sky, still holding her Peter Pan doll. Larisa and Kate went after her, still having their bags with them. They didn't waste any time to see the landscape, they knew that they had very little time before their flying ability would wear off. They got closer and closer to the stars, until they saw only colors ahead. Bright and colorful colors.

"What's going on?!" Kate shouted, a bit worried and freaked by this.

"I don't know!" Larisa yelled back, smiling with delight.

Finally, the colors cleared away, and a island came into view. They all gasped at it's beauty, even Kate. Larisa now wished more then anything that she had her snow globe with her, broken or not. If she had had it with her, then she could have known where to go from here. She would have known where to find the lost boys, and their leader, Peter Pan. And, if she had had brought it with her, she might have noticed the ship almost right below them, it's passengers staring straight at them, wondering.

"Cap'n! Cap'n!" Smee shouted, running down the ship, leaping over objects, dodging swords thrown by the other men on the ship. Finally, Smee came to a complete halt right in front of Captain Hook.

"What do you want, you blubberin' idiot?!" The Cap'n shouted, turning around from what he was doing. And what he was doing in fact, was trying to come up with a new plan. A plan to get rid of that blasted Peter Pan, as the famous Captain Hook would call Peter. Smee squinted in fear when Hook shouted at him, but recovered quite fast.

"Cap'n, the look sees three figures in the sky! He says that they are children sized!" Smee explained to his boss. Hook  
pondered this, wondering if this was a chance. He curled his mustache with his hook while he thought this through.

"Smee! Load the canons! We're goin' to shot them down! And then, bring them to me!" Captain Hook decided, holding up his hook.

"Aye, Cap'n!" Smee saluted before going off to assemble the men to shot the kids down, though Smee did not like this plan, he did as he was ordered.

Larisa, Devon, and Kate stayed in the air, seeming to some how stand on a cloud. They were all taking in the magnificent sight they were seeing from here. Each had their direction in a new place. Devon now gazing at the Mermaid Lagoon. Larisa watching the smoke rise from where the Mollusk's made their village. And Kate was staring at the ship below them, watching the men, which looked like aunts from where they were standing, or rather floating. So, when the canon balls started to fly at them, Kate was the first to jumped to her feet.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Larisa asked, staring at her friend when she got up. Kate didn't speak, only pointed and a little squeaky noise came from her throat.

"What?" Larisa asked, looking in the direction where the flying ball was coming straight at them. Suddenly, Larisa was also on her feet, grabbing Devon by her arm.

"Canon balls! Coming straight at us!" Kate finally squeaked out.

Quickly, Larisa pushed Kate out of the way, pulling Devon with her. But, the unfortunate part of Larisa pushing Kate out the way, Kate started to fall. She started to fall fast, her screaming fading within the shrieking of wind as it zipped past her as she fell face first into the water. Larisa and Devon waited, hoping to see their friend, well mostly Larisa's friend, come back up to the surface. Finally, Kate came back up to the surface, gasping for air. Larisa let out a breath of relief. But then, a canon ball whizzed right past her right ear, just barely missing her. Larisa let out a tiny scream, the ball surprising her.

"Devon, take my hand, we're going down and to shore," Larisa told Devon, taking her hand until hers. Devon nodded, her face serous. Larisa flew as fast as she could, dodging the balls as best as she could.

But, Larisa was just not fast enough. She could barely keep afloat now, having to hold on to Devon. But, just like Larisa was having problems, so was Kate. Kate was not the best swimmer, she knew how to swim and all but it was hard for her to stay above the surface. And, what made it worse, was that Kate saw from where she was swimming, that the ship that had fired canon balls at them, they had a row boat coming towards her. Kate didn't know if she could fight them off, she was getting tired fast, and her body seemed to more heavy by the second. Kate would have called out to Larisa for help, but she saw how Larisa was barely staying in the air, and she knew she would be no help. It was up to her. She would have to fight them off on her own.

Larisa was almost to the shore, but she was slowing down, and Devon and her were deciding. So far, this had not Devon had planned. As they got closer, the balls seemed to get closer to them each time they were fired. Finally, one was coming right at them where they were hold their hands together. Larisa had to let go, and push Devon away to save her from hit, but at a cost. Larisa plunged down, going down as fast as Kate had. Larisa closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the water to hit her hard, but it never came. Instead of hitting the water, Larisa actually felt her self being lifted into the air. Suddenly, Larisa's eyes shot open, and she looked down. She was right, she was being lifted into the air. Then she felt that she was in the arms of someone. Larisa's heart skipped a beat and her face turned a bit pink. She looked up at the person she was in the arms of. And it was none other then Peter Pan himself. Peter was looking up into the sky, his red hair gleaming like fire.

"Y-You're...Peter Pan?!" Larisa squeaked. It seemed more like a question then anything.

Peter looked down at the person he saved and smiled a friendly, childish smile. But then his face turned into a confused look.

"Hey, you're not Jane or Wendy?" He asked, which seemed pretty silly since didn't look like either of them. Larisa could only stare at him blankly before her mind raced to where her sister was. Larisa's head shot up right as another canon ball was fired, straight and on coarse, at Devon. Larisa thought quickly, her heart pounding. Larisa didn't really realize what happened next. No one did. Only that, Larisa some how shot out of Peter's arms, and into the air. No one knew how Larisa got the strength to push off of Peter hard enough to get from where she was to where her sister was, but she some how managed to do so. Larisa shot into the air and then grabbed her sister right in time to block the canon ball from hitting her. Then they both went down.

Kate waited as the pirates got closer. The closer they got, the less confident Kate became in defeating them. There was about 5 of them on the small boat, all having either a knife or a gun with them. Finally, when they were close enough that Kate would smell their foul scent, Kate tried to jump out of the water on to the boat. But, before Kate could do anything, the pirates grabbed her and tied her up. Kate started to shout insults, trying to make them let her go, but that just made them mad. So, to keep her mouth shut, they hit her over the head with one of their swords on the place where they hold it. Kate was knocked out in seconds.

Devon was still in Larisa's arms, though, she was slowing slipping out. Larisa was unconscious from being hit and didn't seem to be awaking any time too soon. Devon was screaming her head off, her Peter Pan doll in her arms still. Devon and Larisa hit the water with a big splash. Devon floated to the top in a heart beat, being as light as she was, plus her doll to help her stay afloat. Devon looked around, trying to see if her sister was on the surface with her, but the only thing Devon saw was dry land and open sea. Devon felt like crying, nothing had gone as expected. And she probably would have, if it hadn't been for something coming out of the water and flying into the air.

Devon watched in awe, as Peter Pan came flying out of the water, with her sister in his hands.

"Peter Pan?!" Devon whispered, feeling the happiest she had since she got too Neverland.


	6. Chapter 5: Mermaid Lagoon

Larisa was having one of her dreams again. The voice seemed to be closer then it had ever been before, and Larisa could feel sweat going down her neck. Larisa tried to wake her self up from this nightmare, but had no luck. The voice seemed to be getting closer every few seconds, it's words cold and sharp. Larisa feared this voice, and she knew that the voice knew it too. Soon, the voice was close enough that it felt like it was whispering in her ear. But, just as the voice spoke, another one came. The one she dreamt only a few times, but felt like the world was being lifted off her shoulders.

Finally, as the new voice drove the horrible voice away, Larisa slowly awoke, half expecting to be in her bed, the morning light coming in through her window, and she half hoped that she was in Neverland, on the shore where the sun shone down on her. Before she opened her eyes, and her ears were the only thing that could tell her where she was.

"Hey, I think she's starting to wake up!" A voice said, sounding like a young boy. Suddenly, she felt someone shaking her arm harshly.

"Sister! Wake up, sister!" The voice seemed to choke, like it was trying it's hardest not to cry. That voice sounds familiar, Larisa thought. Then Larisa opened her eyes. The sight must have taken her breath away, because she suddenly stop breathing. Her eyes got big from shock and her hope had over flowed.

The room was filled with young boys in different animal customs. She looked at each of them, and they stared back. Finally, her gaze went to the person next to her, which was Devon. Devon smiled when Larisa looked at her and jumped up into the bed Larisa was in and hugged her tight. Larisa finally came to her scenes when Devon did this, and Larisa smiled down at her sister. But suddenly, Larisa's head hurt. It hurt like someone had just beat her with a club on the head. Larisa's hands, that were around her sister, went to her head, her face showing that she was in pain.

"What happened?" Larisa groaned, her eyes closed, trying to make the headache go away.

"You got hit by one of Captain Hook's canon balls, sister, you saved me!" Devon smiled at her sister once again. Larisa would have smiled back if her head didn't hurt. Then everything flashed back to her. When Larisa opened her eyes again, someone had come into the room. Someone who looked very familiar.

"Peter! Larisa is finally awake!" Devon shouted, not helping Larisa with her headache. Devon jumped off of Larisa and right next to Peter Pan. Larisa's eyes opened wide again, her breath being taken away.

"You're Peter Pan," Larisa said.

After about an hour of talking, Larisa had finally gotten over, or at least stopped being in a daze from just looking at Peter Pan or the Lost Boys, and Larisa learned what happened to Kate.

"What do you mean Kate was taken by pirates?!" Larisa asked, shocked by this. Why hadn't Peter saved her too? Larisa thought, feeling guilty for even bringing Kate along.

"Well, by the time I got to see what all this shooting and shouting was about, I saw you falling, so I caught you. That was when you shot up into the air to grab Devon, and when you two went down, I had to go under the water to save you. By the time you were both safe, Kate was long gone. Sorry," Peter apologized. Larisa just sighed. Peter put his hand on her shoulder, which made Larisa flinch and blush a bit.

"Don't worry, Larisa! We'll get Kate back, right boys?" Peter turned to look at his mates, which cheered.

"Great! See, Larisa, Kate's going to be fine. We'll attack at night fall! But until then, would you and Devon like a tour of Neverland?" Peter asked, staring Larisa right in the eye. Larisa blushed again, turning her direction in another place.

"Uh, sure, we would love that, right Devon?" Larisa asked.

"Oh, yes! That would be great!" Devon smiled so bright. Peter smiled his childish smile, which Larisa thought it was the most wonderful thing. But Tinkerbell started to protest. She started to let out tiny tinks, trying to argue about what was going on. Everyone looked at Tinkerbell, then at Peter to translate. Peter ignored these stares.

"Now, Tink, you don't need to get jealous everytime there's a girl here! Anyway, she's going to be our new mother, right, Larisa?" Peter asked, looking at Larisa now. This wasn't the first time Larisa was asked to be their mother, but she would happily be the mother.

"Of course!" Larisa defended her self, knowing the tiny fairy had never taken a liking to her since she got here.

"See Tink, she's not going to leave. She's going to be a lost girl. Now, where do you two want to go?" Peter asked, looking between Larisa and Devon, ignoring more of Tinkerbell's protests. Before Larisa could say Indians, Devon spoke up.

"The Mermaids!" Devon said, sparkles in her eyes. Larisa never knew why Devon liked the Mermaids, out of all the stories she heard, which wasn't many, the Mermaids were more jealous then Tinkerbell, going to any length to get rid of the girl who was with Peter. Larisa only thought that Tinkerbell has survived so long was because she could fly.

"Okay, then, off to Mermaid Lagoon. While I'm gone, Slightly, you're in charge! Make sure we have everything to invade Cap'n Hook's ship tonight," Peter said, giving a salute to Slightly, who was wearing the fox custome and who seemed to be the oldest out of all of the Lost Boys. The Lost Boys saluted back and then scattered to find some weapons. Tinkerbell crossed her arms, glaring at Larisa, her eyes warning her not to do anything that might make her mad... or else. Larisa didn't know if scouting closer to Peter would mean being safe or even more in the dead zone, so she just stayed where she was. That was, until Peter grabbed her hand and Devon's, flying them out of his hideout. Tinkerbell pouted for a couple more seconds before flying off behind them.

Peter flew high into the air, holding both hands of the girls tight; he made sure to have a nice grip on them. Tinkerbell flew next to Peter's head, looking very unhappy. Devon was looking at the nature below them, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Larisa was trying not to stare at Peter. The sun was hitting him just right, so it looked like he was an angel, which made it even harder not to stare, but Larisa did blush hard. She couldn't help it, she finally got to fly with the Peter Pan, who seemed like the guy of her dreams. But Larisa was only twelve, she didn't know much about liking someone besides the usual crush she would get at school. Larisa wondered if Wendy had felt this way when she met Peter Pan. Now that Larisa thought about it, Wendy never said anything about meeting him, somehow Larisa just knew. She also wondered if Jane had met Peter as well.

But Larisa was snapped out of her thoughts when the got close to the Mermaid Lagoon. Peter dropped Devon and Larisa on a rock near the Mermaids, which was fine with Larisa, she didn't want to get too close. But she worried about Devon. Peter hovered just above the rock, smiling.

"So, what do you think?" Peter asked, turning to Devon. Devon gasped at it's beauty.

"It's _so_ pretty! Can I talk to the Mermaids, Peter?" Devon asked, looking up at Peter hopefully. If Peter had asked Larisa that question, she probably would have said that it was alright or that she's seen prettier Mermaids, though that would have been a lie. For one, Larisa had never seen a _real_ Mermaid in her life, and the ones on the rock were beautiful.

"Of course you can talk to them, Devon. Here, I'll go get them," Peter said, then flew off to the middle rock, where the Mermaids were resting. When they saw Peter, the all got up from where they were doing and went to see him.

"Peter! We haven't seen you in forever. Why don't you ever visit us anymore?" Whined a blond Mermaid, her hair falling over her shoulder.

"Yeah, Peter?" Another asked. Soon, the whole group was asking him the same question.

"Well, the Lost Boys and I have been on some crazy adventures lately," Peter explained. "But, I would like you to meet the newest members of the gang, the new lost girls, Devon and Larisa." Peter flew over to where Larisa and Devon were standing, grabbed their hands, making Larisa blush the thousandth time today, and flew them over to the rock where all the Mermaids were crowded around.

At first, the Mermaids ignored Larisa, just paying attention to Devon.

"Oh, she's adorable, Peter! Where did you get her?" One of them asked, looking right at Devon. All the Mermaids were now crowed around Devon.

"Well, I found her with her sister, Larisa," Peter said, pushing Larisa forward, no matter how much Larisa protested. The Mermaids turned their attention to Larisa, giving her either glares or strange looks.

"Who's she?" The brunette asked, raising an eye brow.

"What's she doing here in such a strange outfit as well, is that suppose to be her nightgown?" Another asked, giving a giggle. Larisa crossed her arms, not liking where this was going.

"For your information, this is my nightgown, this is what we wear from where I come from! And if you must know, my names Larisa," Larisa huffed back.

"Well, if you outfit is so popular, then why is Devon wearing such a cute nightgown, unlike yours?" One Mermaid asked.

"Why don't you come swim with us? The nightgown might look better when wet," one suggested, nearing Larisa. Larisa's eyes widened as she stepped back, bumping into Peter.

"Oh come now, don't you want to swim with us?" The black haired one asked.

"I-I'm good, I don't like swimming that much anyway," Larisa said, trying to back up even more.

"Come on, Larisa, go have some fun!" Peter pushed her playfully forward, not realizing his strength and pushing Larisa face forward into the water.

Larisa floated back up, giving Peter a glare, since he was now laughing. One of the Mermaids shot forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her downward. Another grabbed her other arm and went down too. They pulled Larisa under the water. Larisa couldn't breath. When Larisa couldn't take it anymore, she tried to kick the Mermaids away. But it didn't work... suddenly they let go and swam towards the surface.

Larisa didn't understand why, that was, until something grabbed her leg and pulled her down at massive speed. Larisa tugged at her leg, hoping to break free, but whatever it was holding had a tight hold, and she just couldn't get loose. Larisa couldn't hold her breath for much longer and her lungs burned for air. Finally, Larisa let the air out of her mouth, and sucked in water, filling it into her lungs. Her chest burned and Larisa suddenly felt tired. She wondered if this was what it felt like to be drowning, and she didn't like it. The last thing Larisa saw before she blacked out was someone diving into the water, yelling her name.

Peter was laughing so hard that his side started to hurt. Tinkerbell was laughing as well, knowing that there was no way Larisa could have survived. The Mermaids looked content, turning their attention back to what they were doing before. The only one who seemed worried was Devon. Devon hunched over the water, hoping that any minute now her sister would come back to the top. She waited several minutes.

"Wow, Larisa sure knows to kid around," Peter said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Peter! Larisa still hasn't come up! I think somethings wrong!" Devon was close to tears-- this was just too much for her. Peter looked dumbfounded.

"Really? That's odd, I didn't know she could hold her breath so long... I better go down and get her before she worries you too much." Peter smiled and messed up Devon's hair. Devon smiled a weak smile back, thankful that he was going to do something.

Peter plunged into the water, looking each way to try and find Larisa. He screamed her name in the water, but that didn't seem to do any good, besides him needing more air. But, Peter was the best at holding his breath ( his new record was 2 minutes and 34 seconds). Finally he spotted Larisa, but when he shouted her name, she didn't move a bit. Her eyes were closed and her body seemed limp as the water moved. He shouted her name again, before heading to where she was. He pulled on her body, but she wouldn't move one bit. Peter looked at her ankle and realized that something was wrapped around it. Peter took out his knife and jabbed it on to whatever was around Larisa's leg. The thing let go and tried to lash out at Peter, but Peter moved quickly, stabbing the thing again, and that time, he made it bleed. The thing shot down into the dark water. Peter grabbed Larisa, put her hands around his neck, and towed her to the surface.

Devon could breathe again when Peter came back up with Larisa. Peter let out a rooster sound when he got to the top of the water, and then went over to the biggest rock, which was a bit far away from where the Mermaids were, and if Larisa had been awake then, she would have been thankful.

"Hey, Tinkerbell, can I have some pixie dust? I wanna fly over to my sister to make sure she's okay... pleaaaase?" Devon asked, giving Tinkerbell puppy eyes. Tinkerbell thought that Devon was cute, the opposite of what she thought about Larisa. I mean, it's not like Devon would hit on Peter, right? Tinkerbell thought to her self in little tinks in her head. Tinkerbell smiled at Devon and flew all around her, giving Devon the ability to fly, for a short while. Devon floated in the air for a few seconds, adjusting, and then flew over to Larisa with a thank you to Tinkerbell.

Peter had his head against where Larisa's heart was beating. Tinkerbell had a fit about this.

"Shush, Tink," Peter commanded. Tinkerbell crossed her arms and pouted. Devon was next to Larisa, looking at her sadly.

"Don't worry, Devon, Larisa's going to be fine," Peter assured her.

"But, Peter, you have to do mouth to mouth. That's what school tells you to do when someone is knocked out and just swallowed water," Devon explained to Peter. When Tinkerbell heard this, she was up in Peter's face, she giving him annoyed and angry bell sounds, her face was red from anger. She did _not_ want Peter kissing anyone. Peter moved Tinkerbell aside.

"How would that help, Devon?" Peter asked, ignoring Tinkerbell's yelling.

"You would get air into her lungs, but first you have to press on her chest to get the water out," Devon explained; she knew her first aid.

"Oh, okay." Peter put his hands on her rib cage and pushed down. Larisa started to cough up water, but she didn't awake yet. Peter did this again, and Larisa coughed up more water.

Finally, Peter lifted his hands up. He bent down to Larisa's face, about to give her CPR, when her eyes opened, staring right at Peter's. Tinkerbell was burning red and was about ready to attack Larisa for being so close to _her_ Peter Pan. It took Larisa a few seconds before realizing what position she was in. Her face went completely red and she backed up against the rock, staring at Peter incredulously.

Peter, on the other hand, didn't see anything wrong with what he had (almost) done-- he thought he was just saving the life of a friend. Peter smiled.

"It worked! Great thinking, Devon," Peter thanked. Devon smiled back, glad her idea had worked. Then Peter sat crisscrossed on the rock, no longer hovering above the ground.

"So, what'd you two think about the Mermaids?" Peter asked. Before Devon could say she loved them, even though they had tried to drown her sister, Larisa spoke up.

"I'm never coming back here again, they _tried_ to _kill_ me!" Larisa commented, still blushing a bit.

Kate woke up tied to a big, wooden pole. She let out a small groan as she woke up and her head hurt like hell. Kate was about to lift her hand to her head when she noticed... she couldn't. Kate looked down and saw that she was tied up. Kate struggled to get out, but it only made the ropes feel tighter.

"Let me go! This is kidnapping! And I don't think the police would be very happy with hearing a sad orphan girl being kidnapped," Kate started yelling, but then she remembered that she was in Neverland, which didn't mean much to her, since she had never heard the stories of the young flying boy-- just rumors. The Pirates stared at her when she was done yelling, then started to crack up and laugh. This did not make Kate happy-- in fact, it made her more mad than she already was.

She glared daggers at them, masking her fear with anger. But suddenly, one pirate came up to her, and put his sword under her throat.

"I'd be careful if I were in yer position, Missy." The pirate smirked when he saw the fear in Kate's eyes.

"Now, tha's enough of that. Put that thin' away, Black Eye. The Cap'n wants the girl alive!" a short, fat man commanded, giving Black Eye a tsk, tsk. Black Eye glared at him, but lowered his sword. Black Eye walked back to where he was before muttering to himself.

"The Cap'n would like a word with you, Miss," the larger (but shorter) man said. "Would you mind coming this way?" Then he untied the rope. It dropped to Kate's feet. Kate was about to make a run for it when the pirates around her held their swords (or guns, depending) aloft, half amused, have glaring at her. Kate sighed and followed the short man up to the Captain's room. _It's not like she had much of a choice,_she thought.


	7. Chapter 6: Rescue

The short man lead Kate into a small room. It had a desk, where a map was spread out. Actually, maps were all around the room, ink dripping off of them. There was a piano in the corner and a hat and coat lay on a coat rack. The floor board creaked under Kate's feet and the paint on the walls was peeling. Kate pinched her nose, her face turned into a look of disgust-- it smelled like something had died in there.

Just as Kate turned to look at the fat man, the chair behind the desk turned and a pirate was sitting there. But not just any pirate... it was the Captain!

"Cap'n! I brough' the girl," the short man said, some fear in his eyes.

"Good job, Smee," the Captain said with a smirk. Kate looked at him. He seemed tall, even while he was sitting down. He had a black mustache and long black hair. He wore a red coat and a red hat with a feather tucked into it. His black eyes seemed to creep into Kate's soul, but instead of showing fear, Kate's eyes narrowed, showing she wasn't afraid, no matter how much she was. The smirk he once wore turned into an annoyed frown when he saw that Kate wasn't afraid. But the most frightening thing about the Captain was probably the hook he had on his left hand. It shined in the light and the edge looked like it could slice through her with just one smack.

Before Smee could even leave, the Captain smashed his hook on to his desk. Smee and Kate flinched.

"Smee! Leave, so my guest and I can talk!" the Captain ordered.

"Whatever ye say, Cap'n Hook!" Smee saluted before leaving, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. He slammed the door behind him. Kate just stayed where she was, glaring at the man in front of her. The Captain just stared back, looking straight into her eyes, looking for fear. Finally, he gave up, thinking it was a lost cause... for the moment. Quickly, he put on a friendly smile.

"Why, hello. You must be one of Peter's friends, am I correct?" Hook smiled.  
Kate stayed quiet for a few moments, thinking if she would answer or not. Finally she spoke.

"No," Kate said, flatly. Hook's smile turned into an irritate frown.

"A child doesn't just appear out of the sky! Ye must be one of that blasted Peter Pan's friends!" Hook yelled, his voice making it clear that he wasn't in the mood for jokes. Kate didn't respond, though she took quick glances around the room. There must be a way to make it out of here, she thought. But, the only thing Kate saw was two small, round windows and the door that led back to the pirates on the deck. Her only chance would be making a break for it out the door, then running to the edge of the ship, and finally jumping, hoping that there weren't any sharks below.

"Are ye listening?!" Captain Hook shouted, slamming his hook down on the desk again. Kate, who wasn't paying much attention, jumped in surprise. But, she still wouldn't talk. Hook was so frustrated with the girl at this point, he could have just walked up to her and smacked her across the face. But he had a much more entertaining way to get her to talk...

"Black Eye! Get yer butt in here!" The Captain shouted. After a few moments, the same pirate who had threatened Kate, walked through the door. The pirate smirked at Kate, who glared in return. She was way over pissed off by then.  
Before Hook even lifted a finger, Black Eye was behind Kate in a seconds. He quickly picked her up by her arms. No matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't get down.

"Now, we can do this the easy way," Hook said with smile. "Or the hard way." Just then Hook snapped his finger and Black Eye had his fingers around Kate's neck, ready to strangle her. Her eyes widened. She was only 12, and her bravery only went so far.

"For-- the last time-- I don't know anything! I just came here with a friend! I barely know-- anything about this Peter Pan guy!" Kate finally admitted, just now showing her fear.

"A friend ye say? So tha's who we saw with ye. What does she look like?" Hook asked, an evil smirk across his lips. Kate stayed quiet. This time, she wouldn't talk no matter what. She wasn't about to get her friend in as much danger as she was in now, though she was wondering if Larisa was going to help her out here.

After a few minutes of silence, Hook, who was at first smirking, was now glaring. He then snapped his fingers again. Kate suddenly felt the hand around her neck start to strangle her. At first it was like he was going to pop her, like a balloon, until she exploded. Then, she felt herself choking and coughing and gasping. Her hands quickly grabbed hold where the man's much-more-strong hands were, trying with all the strength she had left to pull, but it was useless. She wasn't going to last much longer. Hook started to smirk once again. Though, no matter how much Kate was hurting, she didn't say anything-- although she still didn't understand how they expected her to talk like that. Her eyes narrowed at Hook. She wasn't going to crack.

Hook frowned, getting so frustrated that he might have killed someone. Finally, he waved his hand to tell Black Eye to let go. Black Eye dropped Kate to the ground. Once Kate was safely on the ground, she sucked in some air. Then she started to cough. The only thing that kept her from crying about the pain she just faced was that there was people around her. She wouldn't cry in front of anyone. Hook dismissed Black Eye and then walked back to his seat.

"Fine, have it yer way. But don't even think that ye will be leaving this ship anytime soon," Hook warned, glaring down at the coughing Kate.

"SMEE!" Hook screamed just as Kate fumbled to get off the ground. Smee rushed into the room-- it was amazing how fast the man could go with such little legs.

"Yes, Cap'n?" Smee asked, glancing at Kate, who then had a bruise on her neck.

"Take this girl to a cabin and then lock the door so she won't get out," Hook ordered, turning his attention now on the map in front of him. Smee nodded, then helped Kate off the ground.

Once Kate could walk again, Smee led her down the deck, where the pirates whispered to one another. Finally, to Kate's relief, Smee stopped at a door quickly, unlocked it with a key, and opened the door for Kate. Kate walked right by him without so much as a thank you-- and why should she thank a man in alliance with one who had nearly killed her?

"I'll bring ye some dinner in a couple of hours, make yer self at home," Smee said with a smile. He shut the door behind him and Kate heard him locking the door.

Kate looked around the room. It was smaller than the Captain's den, but it was a decent size for a ship cabin. The bed looked hard and uncomfortable, with mold growing on parts of it. The walls and floor had holes in it, made by the rats that scurried by Kate's feet every now and then. There was a table next to the bed with a oil lamp on it. It was lit. Kate walked over to the only window in the room and sighed. The sun was setting and it was already getting dark. Kate let out a yawn, reminded her how tired she was from the whole occurrence. So far, being in Neverland was worse than being in the real world. Well, almost. At least in Neverland she wouldn't be shoved off into another foster home. Kate walked over tiredly to the moldy bed and lay there until her eyes no longer stayed open and she was fast asleep.

Peter, the lost boys, Larisa, and Devon were all getting ready to attack Hook's ship. They were dressed as Indians, just to make it more fun. Larisa smeared red paint on Devon's face, making two lines on each of her cheeks. Then, Larisa placed a red feather in her hair. Devon giggled when she looked at herself in the mirror. Larisa, instead of lines, had one blue triangle on both cheeks and a blue jay feather in her hair. Each of the lost boys had different markings on their faces and different types of fathers in her their. Plus, each had a different weapon. Peter didn't have any paint on his face, but he did sport a Chief hat.

"Alright lost boys! Ready to go get Kate?" Peter shouted, smiling. The lost boys cheered. Tinkerbell pouted next to Peter's head. She just didn't understand why they had to go get yet another girl. They already had too many now! Devon and Larisa smiled at each other, knowing that not only was this a rescue mission, but that it was also going to be tons of fun.

Quickly and quietly, Peter, Larisa, Devon, and the lost boys crept through the lush forest. For some children and tweens, they could go through the forest at lightning speed. Soon, they could see the beach, where a ship sat like a waiting duck. Larisa went over the plan again in her head. While everyone else was fighting the pirates, she would go find Kate and get her off the ship. She would then signal Peter that it was time to go. While Larisa was lost in thought with the plan, she didn't see that everyone stopped in front of her, so she ran into Tootles, the smallest lost boy.

"Oh, sorry," Larisa whispered. Everyone hunched over and was peeking out of a bush that was the last thing before plantless beach sand.  
Larisa saw the boat clearly. It was bigger than she had thought and a mermaid was perched on the fore. Larisa wondered how they would get up there. She was just about to mention this to Peter, when Peter whispered something to Tinkerbell, who nodded and took off toward the ship.

"Peter?" Larisa whispered.

"Yes, Larisa?" Peter turned to face her, smiling. Larisa blushed a bit.

"Uh, how are we going to get up there?" She asked, looking away.

"By flying, of course!" Peter smiled. Larisa was a bit confused how, since Tinkerbell had just disappeared, but she nodded.

After a couple of minutes of just standing there, Tinkerbell flew back. Peter held his hand out for her to land and she started to talk-- her voice sounded like bells. Everyone watched and waited for her to stop. Finally, when she was done, Peter nodded. He turned to face them.

"She says, that there are men all around the deck, most of them asleep," Peter explained. "But, there are also some that are just sitting around, doing nothing, so be on your toes." Everyone nodded. Tinkerbell flew above them. She turned a couple of times to make sure she got all of them with her pixie dust. Before Larisa knew it, everyone was flying.

Peter took off into the sky, acting the leader, and everyone went after him. Except for Larisa, who shot near the bottom of the boat, where it floated in the water. She hovered above the water for a few seconds, looking up at the sky, watching her friends fly into the clouds.

Peter, the lost boys and Devon with him, went straight into the clouds. Tinkerbell was right next to him, peering down at the ship with them.

"Hey, Tink, go help Larisa find Kate," Peter commanded. Tinkerbell's narrowed and crossed her arms. There was no way she was going to help the girl that was trying to steal _her_ Peter. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Tink. It'll be faster," Peter pleaded. Tinkerbell sighed and gave in. She flew out of the clouds and headed to where Larisa was hovering.

Larisa suddenly saw something bright come towards her. Tinkerbell was hovering right next to her face. She started to tell Larisa something in tinks, but Larisa gave up trying to understand after the first few notes. Tinkerbell and Larisa started to watch the sky again, waiting for Peter and the group to come out of the cloud and make a surprise attack. They both saw Peter, Devon, and the lost boys pile out of the cloud and fly down to the sails of the ship. Just as they were in the middle of the sail, a canon ball shot out at them, just barely missing Peter's head.

"Hold still!" an annoyed voice from the ship commanded. Tinkerbell and Larisa could hear gun shots and swords clashing. They knew it was time for them to find Kate.

Luckily for them, no one seemed to notice a girl sneak on to the ship, with a glowing light right behind her. Larisa snuck with her back to the wall, making sure no one had their attention on her.

Tinkerbell flew off to help find where Kate was, or at least, that was what Larisa _thought_ she was doing. Finally, she snuck behind a wall, where she knew no one could see her. Once she was behind it, she stuck her head around the wall, to see if she could get a view at where to check. But, as soon as she looked at the battle, something (or someone) tugged on her hair. Larisa quickly turned around to see Tinkerbell standing there, pointing at a door. Larisa nodded and followed Tinkerbell to the door.  
Larisa juggled the door handle, hoping that it wasn't locked. But, sadly, it was. She started to pound on the door, hoping Tinkerbell was right about who was in the room.

Kate woke up because of all the shouting that was going on right outside her door. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She jumped off the bed, and dusted all the mold from the bed off herself. She glanced out the window and saw that it was completely dark outside. Suddenly gun shots began to go off. She ran to her door and tried to the doorknob, hoping that by some miracle it was open... but it was still locked. Kate cursed under her breath and put her ear to the door. She heard lots of shouts and swords clashing. I wonder what's going on, Kate thought. She backed up and ran at the door, as an attempt to knock the door down. But, besides hurting her self, the door didn't move. Then, the door knob start to move. Then came the knocks. Kate quickly went over to the door, rubbing her achy shoulder.

"Hello?" Kate called, hoping it wasn't another pirate.

Larisa heard a quiet, "Hello?" and smiled. Kate was definitely in there.

"That's her, Tink! Great job!" Larisa exclaimed.

"Hello?" she heard again.

"Kate? This is Larisa! Unlock the door!" Larisa yelled over the shouting from the battle.

Kate's eyes opened wide and a smile broke her face. They had finally come to save her.

"Larisa? I can't unlock the door, it's locked from the outside!" Kate yelled. Kate waited for a response, but she only heard silence. Suddenly, something crashed against the door. Larisa had done the same thing Kate had done. Another minute passed and then Larisa ran into the door again. This time, one of the bolts in the door came loose and fell down to the floor.

"It's working! Here, let me try!" Kate shouted before she once again stepped back and ran at the door. She hit it with her opposite shoulder.

Larisa stepped back so Kate could run at the door. Just then, a pirate came up next to her and grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with his grubby hand. He was a very skinny pirate, with a peg leg and bandanna over his bald head. Larisa bite down on his hand, while Tinkerbell started to pull on his bandanna. The pirate screamed in pain when Larisa bit him. Larisa took this as a chance to kick him in the shin. He quickly forgot about his bleeding hand and reached his hands down to his injured leg.

On the other side of the door, Kate had finally knocked the door down, and it landed on top of the pirate. Kate carefully stepped over the door and ran over to where Larisa was standing.

"Kate! Are you okay?! You have blood on your shoulder!" Larisa almost screamed. Kate looked over at her bloody shoulder (it was hurting like hell), but at least she was out of there.

"Oh, I'm fine. I guess I hit the door too hard," Kate said, feigning nonchalance, trying not to worry Larisa. Larisa looked worried despite Kate's efforts, but nodded.

"Thanks by the way-- I hated being stuck in there," Kate smiled, then saw a fairy-- who looked very annoyed.

"Tinkerbell helped too," Larisa explained.

"Oh... Uh... Thanks?" Kate stared in amazement at the pixie. She'd never seen a fairy before.

Larisa finally remembered that they had to get everyone out of there after the cheery reunion.

"Okay, lets get out of here," Larisa said. Tinkerbell and Kate nodded. Tinkerbell shot into the air, probably to go find Peter. Larisa walked over to wall that was the only thing between them and the battle that was going on. Larisa saw Peter clashing sword against knife with Captain Hook. The twins, Cubby and Tootles, were running away from some pirates, leading them into a trap, in which Slightly, Nibbs, and Devon would ambush them.

Just as Larisa was about to motion for her and Kate to go, a pirate grabbed hold of Devon, yanking her away from the lost boys. Nibbs and Slightly jumped to their feet, but another bunch of pirates grabbed hold of them both. Larisa quickly jumped into action without thinking. She ran over to where her sister was and ran straight at the pirate, taking him completely by surprise. He was knocked to the ground, throwing Devon into the air. Larisa jumped up from where she was crouched, kind of dizzy, and caught Devon. But by the time Larisa was able to stand without feeling dizzy, pirates surrounded them. Larisa cursed, knowing that she didn't have anything to protect herself or Devon with.

Just as they lost hope, Peter grabbed Larisa and Devon by their hands and flew into the air. He dropped them off right by the railing, where all the lost boys were. Peter flew off for a few seconds, then came back with Kate.

"Okay, let's get going!" Peter smiled, even though he had a small bruise on his head from fighting Hook. Everyone nodded. Peter helped Kate fly back to the island. They all took off into the night sky.

--

I'm SO sorry this is SO late. I've been busy with school and I promise that the next chapter will be out soon.


	8. Chapter 7: The Forest

I'm really sorry this is so late. I've been busy with things in my life and I hope the people that were reading this aren't going to read it because I'm so late... Anyway, I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. This chapter was going to be VERY long, because I was going to put the other two challenges in here but, it would have taken longer, plus, I hate very long chapters, more then I hate very short chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

--

As Larisa and Kate lay on the straw filled bed, fast asleep, 7 figures sneaked up to them. They were slow and quiet at first, but when they got up closer to the girls, 6 of the figures jumped into the air, hollering, falling on to the girls, waking them up, screaming.

"W-What's going on?!" Kate asked, alarmed. She had only been in Peter Pan's tree house since the night before, so she had no idea how she would have been woken up, she certainly didn't expect this! Soon Larisa, after being woken up with little kids all over her, realized it was just the lost boys and Devon.

"It's just the Lost Boys and Devon," Larisa yawned, very tired.

Larisa and Kate had stayed up most of the night talking. They both shared tales about what had happened to them since they had been in Neverland and separated. Larisa told Kate about how she was almost drowned by the mermaids, hinting that it was mostly Peter's fault for pushing her in in the first place. Kate told Larisa about her talk with Captain Hook, though she talked very little about him wanting to know about Larisa just to get to Peter. They had almost talked until the sun rose! And now, after being woken up, they both wished they had went to bed early.

"Get up! Get up!" Slightly pestered, now jumping up and down on the bed. The lost boys and Devon followed, and soon, Kate and Larisa were jumping up and down on the bed, feeling less tired by the second.

"Now that everyone is up, we will start our ceremony!" Peter said excitingly. Everyone stopped bouncing on the bed, and the lost boys got off. Now, it was just Larisa, Kate, and Devon sitting on the bed. Larisa and Kate looked at each other, they knew nothing about a ceremony.

"What ceremony?" Kate asked.

"Of all three of you becoming lost girls, of course!" Peter said, like it was obvious.

Kate was still a bit lost, not exactly knowing what a lost girl was, but Devon and Larisa knew what he was talking about. Even though Larisa was suppose to be their mother, which Kate thought was extremely funny, she could be a lost girl, too.

"What's the first thing we do?" Devon asked, excited. Peter smirked, excited him self. Larisa knew whatever they had to do, it was going to be fun, though it was probably going to be more entertaining for Peter then the three girls.

"First, we are going to dump all three of you in the forest. You must find each other, stay alive, and then find your way back to the tree house," Peter explained, walking back and forth. At the words, _"Stay alive"_, the girls suddenly felt frightened. Peter saw this and burst into a laughter.

"Hehe, don't worry, it won't be _that_ dangerous!" He told them, still laughing. "But...Don't be surprised if you have to fight for your lives." Again, Peter started laughing. Larisa rolled her eyes a bit and Kate huffed, not finding Peter's joke very funny.

"The lost boys will blind fold all three of you, and lead you into three different parts of the woods," Peter went on. Slightly, Nibbs, and Tootles stepped forward, holding blind folds. Larisa and Kate had to bend down for Slightly could put the blind fold on Kate, and Nibbs to put the blind fold on Larisa. Tootles put the blind fold on Devon, who was smiling nervously now.

Finally, Nibbs stopped pushing Larisa through the bushes and trees of the forest.

"Can I take this off now?" Larisa pointed to her blind fold.

"Not yet, I still have to get out of view," Nibbs said.

"But, how will I know when your out of view if I _can't_ see?" Larisa asked. She waited for a few seconds for an answer, but there was nothing except the wind. Finally, becoming impatient, she lifted up her blind fold to see if Nibbs was still there. He wasn't.

Larisa took off her blind fold completely and looked around her surroundings. Everytime she tried to see farther into the forest, there was a tree or a vine, or a bush in the way. Larisa sighed, this was going to be harder then she thought. Her first thought was to find Devon and Kate.

So, she started walking and walking, dodging vines and branches. Finally, after about 20 minutes of walking, she was starting to get thirsty. After another 20 minutes of walking, she was dieing of thirst. Finally, Larisa stopped to sit on a rock, hoping if she stayed real quiet, she could hear a stream or something. Suddenly, once she sat on the rock, her butt slipped off and on to some water. Larisa let out a quiet, "Ow," before looking at the water. It was a tiny stream, leading to where she was walking towards, where ever the led.

Larisa, after getting up, careful not to hold on to the wet rock while she got up, started walking to where the stream of water was headed. Finally, after another couple of minutes of walking, she came to a huge watering hole, where a tiny waterfall was flowing crystal water into the pond. Larisa sighed happily. Okay, water first, then I find Devon and Kate, Larisa thought.

Kate wondered through the forest, annoyed that she hadn't seen anyone or anything sense she was left out here. She was very bored and was kicking a rock as she walked through the woods. She wished she could find someone already, or at least a sign of life in this forest. Well, she heard birds, which she couldn't really see through the trees and vegetation, but she could hear them. Also, every now or then, she would see some glowing eyes in a bush, but it would always disappear just as fast as it had appeared.

Finally, Kate saw a clearing up ahead. She sighed happily, and swiftly walked over to the sun shine. Once she pushed some vines and branches out of the way, Kate almost fell over the cliff, just barely grabbing on to the tree branch in time. Kate looked around her surroundings, seeing that she had to turn back, unless she was planning on swimming back to the tree house. Frustrated, Kate kicked a rock, watching it plunge into the depths. Then, Kate saw a tail in the water. She watched it, confused, because it was like a tail of a giant fish...or a mermaid. Suddenly, the rock that Kate kicked came flying out of the water, then the tail hit it, aiming it at Kate. Kate dodged; the rock hitting a tree.

"Hey!" Kate yelled at the water; the tail gone when she turned back around. "Don't throw things at me!" Kate turned back to the forest, ready to leave.

"Then don't throw things at us!" came a voice from behind. Kate turned to see about 4 or 5 mermaids, staring at her.

"Oh...sorry," Kate said. Kate turned to leave again, not wanting to get into a fight with the mermaids, remembering Larisa's tale she told of them. She heard them whispering to one another; Kate caught the word 'clothing' and 'ew', and then something about Peter. Kate turned around, glaring straight at them.

"You have something to say to my face?" Even back in school, Kate was not one you would pick on, unless you wanted her to bite back. She hated girls that thought they were all that, especially the ones that picked on her. The mermaids stared giggling.

"It's just, your nightgown is hideous," The blond mermaid said, pointing at Kate. The other mermaids started to giggle again. The mermaids reminded Kate of cliches at her school. Her and Larisa would always laugh about how they stuck their noise in the air, like they smelled something bad. Kate was about to explain to the mermaids that her outfit was not pajamas, but, suddenly, the mermaids gasped and dived under the water.

Kate, curious, climbed down the cliff a bit and looked out, into the sea. She waited a second for the fog to clear, seeing a figure in the water. When it was closer, Kate could see it was a row boat, with some pirates on them. The longer Kate stayed where she was, the more row boats came into view, with more and more pirates. When Kate spotted Hook, on one of the last boats, Kate quickly climbed back up to the forest, running as far away from Mermaid Lagoon as possible.

Larisa whipped the dripping water from her mouth. The water tasted even better then the water back home. Larisa hopped up from where she was sitting, feeling as if the water gave her a new boost of energy. Suddenly, the bushes started rustling. Larisa, hoping it was Devon or Kate, ran over to the bush to see who it was. Larisa gasped, seeing two bear cubs playing.

"Aww, aren't you both so cute," Larisa whispered, her eyes softening. Both the cubs stopped playing when they saw Larisa and walked over to her. Larisa, distracted by their cuteness, bended down and started petting them. But, she quickly stopped when she heard a roar from behind her. Larisa turned to see a much larger bear; the mother. Both the cubs ran other to their mother, happy that they found her. Larisa stumbled backwards as the mama bear came closer, it, obviously, wasn't very happy with Larisa being so close to her cubs. Larisa quickly ran the other way, not turning back to see if the bear was chasing her.

Larisa ran until she was sure that the bear wasn't chasing her. As she rested her hands on her knees, taking breaths, she heard leaves crunching and someone running. Just as she looked up, Kate came running through the vines, crashing right into Larisa. As Kate lay on top of Larisa, both had to catch their breaths. Finally, Kate got up, off of Larisa, breathing hard. She had run there from Mermaid Lagoon, and didn't want to stop until she found someone or found her way back.

"Larisa! I...found you!" Kate said between breaths. Larisa smiled and nodded.

Devon pushed passed a low tree branch. She was only about 3'6", so, she couldn't really see that high up. And, she wasn't the best climber, so, all she could really do was keep walking and hoping she would find someone soon. As she came across a small clearing in the middle of the forest, she gasped. Beautiful flowers were all over, all different kinds and different colors. And, that wasn't the best part; stunning butterflies flew all over, going from flower to flower, flapping their wings gracefully.

Devon stepped forward, hoping to get a closer look. Devon took a step in the clearing, and the butterflies flew away, back into the forest. The flowers, snapped back into the forest as well, as if they had a mind of their own.

"No. Please come back! I won't hurt you," Devon said, hoping she hadn't scared them off somewhere they couldn't hear her. She waited a few seconds, watching to see if they would come back. Finally, after a minute, a flower popped back out. Then, they came back one by one; the butterflies as well. Devon giggled as a butterfly landed on her noise, tickling her.

Suddenly, Devon heard voices.

"Devon!" someone called. Devon quickly recognized Larisa's voice.

"Sister?" Devon yelled back. Devon waved goodbye to the butterflies and the flowers quickly, and ran off back into the forest.

Larisa cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Devon!" she yelled. Larisa and Kate waited for a response for a second but heard nothing. Just as they were about to yell again, they heard something.

"Sister?" someone yelled. Larisa smiled when she heard Devon's voice. Just then, Devon came running out of the bushes and jumped on to Larisa. Devon hugged Larisa tight. Larisa hugged back.

"Okay, time to find our way back to the tree house."

As Larisa, Kate, and Devon walked through the forest, they finally spotted the Lost Boys tree house.

"Finally!" Kate yelled. Once all three of them were right outside the tree house, they heard someone yelling. They looked up to see Slightly.

"Hey! You made it!" Slightly yelled, smiling. He jumped from the roof to one of the slides, grabbing on to the edge, making sure he doesn't slip inside.

"Peter! They made it back!" Slightly yelled into the slide. In just seconds, the rest of the Lost Boys were running outside, greeting them with 'Hoots'. Peter flew out from the tree house.

"Okay, we made it back," Kate said.

"Are we Lost Girls now?" Larisa asked.

"Nope!" Peter said, smiling.

"What?! Why not?" Kate asked, irritated. She was hot, sweaty, and really wanted a shower.

"Because, you still have two more test."

"What's the next one?" Larisa asked, hoping it was easy.

"You'll see," Peter grinned.

--

Sorry if it was boring. I promise the next one will be more interesting. Also, expect for the next two chapters to be as short as this one, or maybe a bit longer...? I don't know. Review please.


	9. Chapter 8: Hook's Ship

Okay, I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. But, this is the second challenge, and I couldn't add anymore, or I would have moved on to the third test. So, anyway, hope you enjoy.

--

The three girls were guided through the sky, blind folded once again. Peter held both Larisa's and Kate's hand, while Larisa held Devon's. Tinkerbell flew above Peter's head. All three girls could sense that they were near the beach of Neverland; from the smell of sea salt and the screeching of the sea gulls.

Larisa's hand was getting sweaty from holding on so tight to Peter's. Soon, Peter descended and all of them were on land again.

"So, uh, what's our next challenge?" Larisa asked, whipping her palm on to her pajama shirt.

"Okay, for your next challenge, you must get on to the cod fish's ship and work together to find something that you think he cares about," Peter explained.

"Who?" Kate asked.

"Hook," Larisa explained quickly.

"Oh...So, wait! We have to get on the ship _blindfolded_ and then _steal_ something off his ship? Are you crazy? Do you _want_ us to die?" Kate asked, irritated and a bit afraid at the same time.

"I wouldn't let you go up there blindfolded, you would get shot with a canon ball and Tinkerbell will help you fly up there," Peter said. Then Kate realized something. No one would be up there, well, maybe someone would, but most of the pirates were over near Mermaid Lagoon.

"Now, I'm going to check how many are actually awake at noon. Be right back." Peter flew off, with Tinkerbell at his side. Before Kate could explain to Larisa about what she saw at Mermaid Lagoon, Peter came right back.

"That's strange, there is no one up there," Peter said, thinking out loud.

"Peter, I saw the pirates' near Mermaid Lagoon when I was going through the forest, that's why no one is up there!" Kate explained.

"Really? I should go check it out. Tinkerbell will make sure you all get up there okay," Peter said, hovering off the ground. Tinkerbell gave Peter a look that meant, 'You _can't_ be serious?'

"Wait! Can we take off the blindfolds now?" Larisa asked.

"No, you're going to have to wear them for the challenge now," Peter said.

"What? But you just said-" Kate was cut off.

"But, now, there is no one to shot you down. Good luck!" Peter shot up into the sky, and disappeared. Kate huffed. Suddenly, the three girls felt the pixie dust over there head and, then, they were all floating.

"So...uh...which way should we go?" Larisa asked. The all stood quiet for a second, searching for the sound of water washing up on to the shore. They heard it behind them and they turned around. Kate shot forward, Larisa taking her sister's hand and flying after Kate. Tinkerbell grumbled something in bells, then flew after them.

Kate landed on the deck with grace, walked a step forward, and tripped over a beer bottle. Kate cursed quietly, as she got up and brushed her self off. Larisa landed behind her, Devon next to her.

"So, what do you think we should look for?" Larisa asked, letting go of Devon's hand, but Devon quickly slipping her tiny fingers back into Larisa's hand. Kate shrugged, but, that wasn't very helpful to Larisa, since she couldn't see anything.

"We should probably check his office," Kate suggested, even if she didn't want to go back to the horrible place. A shiver went down her spin even thinking about it.

"Good idea." Larisa, Kate, and Devon stood there for a second.

"Uh...where's his office?" Larisa asked.

"I have no idea... We should split up and search for it."

"How? I mean, it's not like we can see anything."

"Well...you'll know when you get to the room, it smells horrible. Trust me."

"This whole place smells horrible," Larisa muttered.

--

Larisa felt against the wall, looking for a door. She had come across several doors, but, most of them were locked, and the other ones were just bedrooms. She didn't even have the slightest idea where she was on the ship, she just hoped she was close to the Hook's office. As Larisa walked further, something pulled on her shirt.

"Sister? I hear something in one of the rooms," Devon whispered.

"Which one?" Larisa asked. Devon grabbed her shirt again, and tugged her along, Larisa following.

Soon, Devon stopped at a door. Larisa put her ear to the wood and waited. She heard someone whistling a happy tune. Someone was here. Larisa took Devon's hand and they walked quickly away from the door.

"Kate?" Larisa whispered loudly.

"Yeah, Larisa? I think I found Hook's head quarters!" Kate said, walking towards where she heard Larisa. Larisa shushed her. As soon as Kate was close enough, Larisa pulled her over.

"There is someone here!" Larisa said. Kate walked over to the door and listen. She heard someone too.

"Okay, we'll just have to be very quiet. I'm pretty sure I found it. Follow me." Larisa took Devon's hand again and followed Kate across the deck.

--

Tinkerbell watched as the girls walked along the deck blind. She couldn't help but laugh everytime Larisa or Kate ran into something or tripped over something. But, after a while, it got boring. So, she decided to find out what Peter was up to, she also wanted to keep an eye on him, since he went to Mermaid Lagoon. She knew Peter would be mad with her choose to leave the girls here alone, but there wasn't anyone here, and they could fly; even if they were blind, they could always just take the blindfolds off if necessary.

So, Tinkerbell took off into the cloudless sky. As soon as she saw the rocks and waterfall, Tinkerbell dived down. But, she quickly slowed when she saw what was going on at Mermaid Lagoon. Tinkerbell zipped to the closest rock she could find and watched. Peter was standing on a rock, his knife out in front of him, pointing it at Hook, who was standing right in front of him. Hook had his sword out, but it wasn't pointed towards Peter. No, it was under the neck of a mermaid. A blond mermaid, with a purple tail and a purple top. Tinkerbell had never seen a Mermaid so scared before. There wasn't another mermaid in sight. Figures, Tinkerbell thoughts. They just abandoned her.

"Give up, Pan! Or yer little friend here is a goner!" Hook smirked, thinking he had won. Peter glared at him, but did not reply. Tinkerbell quickly flew back into the sky, heading back towards the Jolly Ronger.

As Kate jingled the handle, the door whooshed open. Kate walked in, with Larisa and Devon behind her. Kate felt around for the desk, knowing where she was if she found that. Once she found what she thought was the desk, she stopped. Larisa, still holding Devon's hand, bumped into Kate by accident.

"Sorry," Larisa whispered. "So, what are we looking for?"

"I don't know. Just...go look around. I'm sure there is _something_ in here that we can take," Kate said, feeling around the desk. Larisa nodded.

As Kate, Larisa, and Devon looked around, Mr. Smee, still whistling to him self, closed the box of Hook's best hooks. He opened the door of his room and walked on to the deck, with the box in his hands.

"Cap'n gonna love that I polished his hooks for him..." Smee said, talking to him self. As he walked up the stairs, the three girls heard something.

"Some one's coming!" Devon whispered loudly. Larisa, Kate, and Devon dived behind, what they are hoping, the piano. Devon went under it, hoping to be able to hear better if she was closer.

Smee walked into the room, placing the box on Captain Hook's desk.

"Cap'n is just gonna love it..." Smee muttered to him self happily. Then, he left, closing the door behind him. Kate quickly, but cautiously, walked over to the desk, picking up the box. She shook it close to her ear, wondering what was in it.

"What's in it?" Larisa asked.

"I don't know, but it'll do."

Tinkerbell, finally at the ship, sucked in a breath. She had gotten here in record speed, but now she was extremely tired. She quickly got up from where she was sitting and looked around for the three girls. Finally, she spotted them, coming out of a room, holding a box. Tinkerbell zipped up to them, yelling in bells.

"Huh? Do you guys here something?" Kate asked, looking around. Each still had a blind fold on, and they really didn't know when they should take them off. Tinkerbell huffed and started pulling on Kate's hair, trying to get her attention. Kate swatted her away.

"Hey! Quit it!" Kate demanded.

"Quit what?" Larisa asked. Tinkerbell flew over to Larisa, yelling at her now, since Kate wasn't listen. Larisa, finally realizing that it was Tinkerbell, took her blindfold off to see. She had to cover her hand over to eyes, because the light was almost unbearable. Tinkerbell got up into her face, trying to tell her something. Finally, Kate and Devon took their blind folds off as well.

"What's the fairy want?" Kate asked, rubbing her head, annoyed that she had pulled her hair.

"I don't know, but she's mad about something," Larisa shrugged. Tinkerbell sighed, irritated that they could understand her. Finally, she waved her hands, indicating that she wanted them to come this way.

"I think she wants us to follow her," Devon suggested. Tinkerbell nodded, happy that finally someone understood her. Just then, Smee walked out, sweeping. Everyone froze, as if, they moved, he would suddenly see them. Smee looked up, staring at the girls, and the fairy. He then spotted the box in Larisa's hand.

"Hey! Wha'cha doin' with the Cap'n's stuff?" Smee asked. Tinkerbell quickly flew into the air, beckoning them to follow. Kate took off after to her. Larisa grabbed Devon's hand, and they flew off too.

--

Review please. And, again, sorry it's so short, and a bit boring. Though, the story will actually get more interesting, just once we get past the test parts.


	10. Chapter 9: The Third Test

Sorry, again, that this is so late. . Summer life has killed my brain, or, at least, shipped it off to Hawaii. I really have no other excuse for why this is so late ._. Besides me being the biggest procrastinator ever... Oh, and, I finally got over my stubbornness and downloaded OpenOffice. Yay! :D

–

Larisa held the box firmly. She wasn't sure what was in it; but she had the strong urge to open it. Tinkerbell was flying so fast, that it was hard for Kate, Larisa, and Devon keep up with her, especially when she went through the trees; it always took them a few seconds to spot her again.

Finally, Tinkerbell came to a stop near Mermaid Lagoon, where she motioned them to get down and get behind the rocks. Soon, the fairy and the girls were all behind the rock, just listening. Finally, everyone peaked over the rocks to find Peter fighting Hook-- Hook still holding the mermaid.

"What's going on?" Kate asked, looking confused.

"Hook has the mermaid, so, Peter is trying to help her," Devon whispered, taking a guess.

"Why would Peter want to help one of _them_? They tried to drown your sister! And, they threw a rock at me!" Kate defended.

"They did? Are you okay?" Larisa asked.

"But, Peter's friends with the mermaids, and we should help her. Even the other mermaids are gone," Devon said, looking sad. Tinkerbell didn't know if she was sure about saving the mermaid part, but, they had to help Peter some how. Suddenly, Tinkerbell struck an idea. She quickly flew up, then, remembering the girls, turned to face them, motioning with her hands for them to stay here. She then flew off to where Peter was.

"What do you think she's doing?" Kate asked, watching Tinkerbell fly over to Peter's ear and whisper her bell words into his ear.

"Telling him something we don't know," Larisa said. They watched as Peter smirked and nodded. Hook glared at the fairy, then the boy. He didn't know what they were planning, but, it wasn't going to work this time.

"That fairy won't save ye now, Pan!" Hook scoured. Tinkerbell took off into the sky again, heading back into the forest.

"Where is she going?! What does she expect us to do while she's gone?!" Kate hissed, very annoyed that Tinkerbell just left them here-- without a weapon; without a plan; without even being able to fly.

"Should we stay here?" Larisa asked, watching Peter.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Devon whispered, pointing near where the water started.

"Why?" Larisa asked, looking where Devon was pointing. She then saw two pirates coming out of their boats, spotting them, and walking up the rocks towards them. No one waited to find out what they would do when the pirates got up here, so, they quickly ran up to the top of the rocks, coming to a dead end.

"We're going to have to jump!" Larisa said, swallowing. Ever since the mermaid incident, she hated swimming almost as much as Kate, especially at the place where she almost drowned...but, she saw no other choice. Larisa grabbed Devon's hand, and in the other she held on to the box. Kate took Devon's other hand; and, with everyone ready, they all jumped in.

–

The impact into the water was stronger then they all thought. Each let go of the other person's hand. As Larisa grabbed the box, she had also let go of that in the process, something grabbed her around her ankle. Luckily, she had already gotten a firm grip on the box before she was pulled deeper into the water. Larisa cursed in her head, wondering what this thing wanted, but, quickly flipped open the latch and looked inside the box. The first thing Larisa spotted was a gold looking hook, so, she grabbed it from the box, and slammed the sharp point into the arm of what was grabbing her. The tentacle quickly let go of her and retreated back into the dark depths of the ocean, taking the gold hook with it.

Larisa gathered the box again, closing it, and, as fast as she could, get to the top of the water-- before she exploded from lack of air. As she finally got to the top, taking in a big breath of air and holding on to the rock closest to her, she saw that Kate and Devon were no where in sight. Yet, when she looked up, she saw the rock she was clinging to was the one Captain Hook was standing on. She just noticed she lost the ability to do a surprise attack.

"What's this? Another detraction?" Hook said, smirking down at Larisa. Peter took this chance, with Hook's attention on Larisa, to push his knife on to Hook's sword pushing it far enough upward, to let the mermaid wiggle out and jump back into the water.

"What the..." Hook turned around just in time to push Peter back with his sword, before Pan pushed him completely off in the rock. Larisa quickly dived back under the water, swimming as far away as she could, and over to where more rocks lay.

She seemed to be in a small cove-- she just hoped no pirates found her here. Larisa took this chance to search with her eyes to find Devon and Kate. She wondered what happened after they all dived into the water. Are they okay? Larisa thought, scaring her self a bit. What if something happened? Suddenly, someone covered her mouth and pulled her deeper into the cave. Larisa freaked, afraid it was the same monster that pulled her under the water, so, she quickly bit down on the hand.

"Ow! What's with you Preils'? Why do you always bit?!" Kate asked, taking her hand back. Larisa blinked, trying to get used to the darkness. Finally, she saw Kate rubbing her hand and Devon flouting next to her.

"O-Oh! Sorry, Kate! I thought..." her voice flattened.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have sneaked up on you, but I was afraid I would have spooked you and you would have made noise," Kate explained, her hand still hurting.

"What should we do now?" Devon asked, swimming over to Larisa.

"We can't just stay here and hide," Larisa said, wondering about how Peter was now. It was Peter against, not only Hook, but almost Hook's entire crew. They were silent for a second, so, they could hear echoes from outside the cove. They heard people screaming, then splashes, as if someone fell into the water.

"We should go out there and check to see what's happening," Kate suggested-- Larisa and Devon nodded. They all quickly swam to the entrance of the cove, but stopped before they were discovered. They saw boats of pirates being knocked over, then the pirates plunging into the water.

"The mermaids!" Devon said, almost yelling. "They're tipping over the boats!"

"Yeah, but, that doesn't seem to hold them up long," Larisa said, pointing at the pirates that got to the rocks in no trouble what so ever.

"What should we do?" Devon asked, wanting to help so bad. Larisa saw that Peter was busy, fighting Hook. And, Tinkerbell was no where in sight. The mermaids were only helpful in the water. Then, she thought maybe the monster, that grabbed her twice now, could, maybe, fight off the pirates. It probably wouldn't be able to go on land, but, with those long tentacles, it could grab them...right? It was worth a shot at least.

"I have an idea. You two stay here...and hold this." Larisa handed the box to Devon, then dived under the water.

"Well...I don't want to just sit here and do nothing," Kate complained. Then, a harry, muscular hand appeared from above the cove entrance, trying to grab something, but, only caught air. Devon screamed. Kate quickly covered her mouth, and motioned for them to go back towards the back of the cave. Devon followed quickly.

–

Larisa quietly made her way over to where, both times, she was attacked my this monster. Larisa took a big breath of air, and dived deep in the water, hoping she would be able to dodge the monster's attacks. Trying to look through the dark water, she finally spotted something, as a tentacle tried to grab her again. She quickly dodged, then started to swim upward, hoping it would follow. Lucky for her, it did. The animal quickly ascended, trying to grab her ankles again.

When Larisa broke to the surface, she started coughing. She hadn't swam that deep since she was almost dragged to her death. She then realized she had to get out of the water fast, before it grabbed her again. But, as soon as she was almost all the way on a rock, someone grabbed her by her pajama shirt, pulling her out of the water completely. She stared up at see Hook, his hook entwined in her shirt.

"Look what I caught," Hook whispered, smirking. Larisa stared at him, her eyes big and full of fear. But, finally, after a few seconds, she came to her senses and started to struggle. Larisa had never seen Hook up close before, she now wished she hadn't.

"Let me go, you creep!" Larisa yelled. Hook arched an eye brow. Never before had he been called a creep; and he's been called many things.

"Creep...?" Hook asked, not sure if he should take that as a insult or compliment.

"Larisa!" Peter yelled, surprised to see her.

"Give up, Pan! I have a new hostage now!" Hook spat, smirking, turning his attention back to Peter. But, before he could anything, something went flying through the air, hitting Captain Hook straight in the face, making him relicense Larisa, and stumble backwards. Larisa looked behind her, to see Kate and Devon standing on cliff, waving. She then looked at what hit Hook. It was the box. Just then, it started to bubble beside the rock Hook was standing on, now rubbing his face. Hook had dropped his sword; Peter quickly picked it up and tossed it over to Larisa, who almost dropped it in the process of catching it.

Then, Larisa saw the monster that had attacked her multiple times come out of the water. It actually wasn't a monster at all-- just a giant squid. It quickly wrapped it's tentacles around Hook's ankles and pulled him into the water. Hook let out a girly scream as he was dragged under the water. Seconds later, Hook popped out of the water, screaming and running on water, until he got to one of the non flipped over boats. The pirates turned their attention to their captain, wondering what to do next.

Suddenly, pelts of coconuts flew down from the sky and hitting where most of the pirates stood. Larisa looked up to see the Lost Boys, flying, carrying large amounts, as much as they could get in their hands, of coconuts.

"Retreat men!" Hook yelled, still shaking from the squid. Some ran over to the still up right boats, others stood at the edge of the rocks, not sure how they were going to get their boat to be up right again.

"I said, RETREAT!" Hook shouted, making the person rowing in his boat to go faster. The kids cheered as they watched their enemy row off.

–

Larisa, Kate, and Devon sat on the straw bed. All three of them were still soaking wet, and it was even more uncomfortable with sitting on a straw mattress. Peter Pan stood before them, smiling one of his child like smiles.

"I am happy to announce that...all three of you are now lost girls," Peter said, smiling.

"But, what about the third test?" Larisa asked, confused. Kate elbowed her, not wanting to do a third test. Kate was hoping Peter would forget. Larisa glared at Kate, rubbing her side.

"I counted saving the mermaids and defeating Hook as the third test," Peter explained, shrugging.

"Anyway, you three have shown me that you can get around this forest easily and I don't have to worry about any of you getting lost. You've shown me that you can be fun and sneak around, and that you don't need your eyes to find things. And, best of all, you've shown me that you can fight." Peter smiled down at each of them, proud to call them part of his team.

"And, now, I will give you your prize." Peter stepped back, allowing the Lost Boys to walk up to them. Nibbs handed Larisa her bag, the one she had lost in her crash to Neverland. The contents were still unknown. Tootles gave Devon her Peter Pan doll, which she hugged very tightly. Slightly tossed Kate her backpack.

"Hey! This is our stuff! Where did you get it? Better yet, _when _did you get it?" Kate asked, looking inside her backpack; her nose crinkled from the smell of mold.

"I got it when you three crashed into the ocean. I've been keeping it since then, thinking of giving it back to you as a prize, since, I'm not sure what a girl would like as a prize," Peter said. Kate sighed. She was pretty sure her MP3 was water logged and would never work again. Most of the clothes she had packed smelled from being dumped in the ocean, then, just being left there for a couple of days. And, there was no way she would eat any of the those granola bars now. Suddenly, Larisa started to giggle. Everyone stared at her.

"Why are you laughing?" Kate asked, not finding all her wet stuff very funny. Larisa just shrugged and started laughing again. She wasn't sure why she was laughing. Was it because she was happy? Yes, that's probably why. Was she happy because she just became a Lost Girl? Was it because she got to fight with pirates? Or was it because she finally felt that she was home? Probably all three.

–

Or maybe she's just crazy. *shrug* Hoped you liked this chapter. :D The next one will finally be a few days in the future and it will be more interesting then this, promise. Review, please! Reviews makes things go faster!!


End file.
